It's Not Fair
by SweetBabyGurl
Summary: [Complete] Full Summary Inside:Syaoran was in love. He was engaged to be married. He comes home early one day only to see his fiancée and his best friend in the bedroom. He wants to beat the crap out of him, but he controls himself. Now, he wants revenge
1. Prologue

Hey guys! This is my fifth fic. I hope you like it!  
  
Syaoran was in love with a girl. They were engaged to be married. He comes home early one day only to see his fiancée and his best friend in the bedroom. He wants to beat the crap out of him, but he controls himself. Now, he wants revenge. Jessica, (his girlfriend), come crawling back. So. he wants to do the exact same thing. He meets Sakura. the perfect target as usage for revenge. But what happens when he accidentally falls for her?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that. So please do not sue me. Just in case, I didn't steal this plot from anyone. I got the idea from one of my favorite songs. By the way, I do not own any lyrics I might use in this fic.  
  
Key:  
  
"Speaking" 'Thinking' ^Flashback^ ~*Change of scene/time*~ =Lyrics=  
  
It's Not Fair  
  
Chapter One: Prologue: How It All Happened  
  
Syaoran's Point of View  
  
I was on my way home from work. I was coming home early. I missed Jessica so much. I thought she was missing me too. How much more wrong could I be?  
  
^Flashback^  
  
I just walked in the door. I was still in my work clothes. It was 1:00 p.m. I was 4 hours early. Our wedding was in a month. I brought home lunch and flowers.  
  
"Jessica?" I call out. But then I notice that there's some guy's shoes and a jacket on the stairs. I can tell they belong to my best friend. the guy that's supposed to be my best man at my wedding. Chris.  
  
"Oh shit. I think Syaoran's home," I hear a low voice mumble. It's coming from my bedroom. Now I'm really curious. I quicken my pace. But stop at the door.  
  
"Oh come on. It's 1:00. He wouldn't be home. Don't worry about it." That's Jessica's voice. I know it. I open the door.  
  
"What the fuck?" I ask/yell bewildered. I see Chris getting dressed, and Jessica, presumed naked in my bed.  
  
"Syaoran?" Chris asks looking up shocked.  
  
"What the hell?" I ask taking a few steps back.  
  
"Syaoran! It's not what it looks like!" Jessica says worried. I can tell she's searching her brain for an answer.  
  
"The what the hell is it?!" I yell. How could she do this to me? "Get out. Get the fuck out. I don't want any explanation. I just thank god I didn't let you move in with me and I didn't have sex with you!"  
  
"Syaoran, I'm sorry," Chris mumbles.  
  
"My fiancée and my best friend. I've heard of this happening before. But I never thought it would happen to me. I trusted both of you! When I asked you two to get along, I didn't mean like this! I never want to see any of you again!" I yell again, Chris says he's sorry again, and leaves. Jessica is getting dressed.  
  
"I'm so sorry. Please Syaoran! Please forgive me!" She pleads. I'm in every right mind to hit her. But I don't. I just listen. "I'm so sorry. I don't want to loose you! I love you! Please," she pleads again. She's crying her eyes out. I can't believe my fiancée would do this. But I can tell she only meant it as a one-time thing with Chris. So, she's done this to me. I'm going to do this to her. So I've gotta play my cards right.  
  
"It's alright. But we can't have the wedding. I need to learn to trust you again," I say hugging her. She can't see it, but I'm smirking. She just cries in my arms.  
  
'What the fuck were you thinking? Betraying Syaoran like that? Are you mad?!?!' Jessica's mind screamed.  
  
^End of Flashback^  
  
So that's how it all happened. So you know how the saying, 'two can play at that game'? Well it's coming true at this cause. I'll find another girl. One even more than Jessica. And I fool around with her. Then just like she did to me, I'll do it to her. I'll break her. It's cold, I know. But the girl I loved, the one I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with. she did this. So. now I need to find a girl.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hey guys! Sorry for the cussing. I hope you liked that chapter, Please review and tell me what you think. I really like the plot for this one. So tell me if you guys too. I'm still thinking if it should have a happy or sad ending. Oh, and don't worry, this is an S+S fic. T+E comes later. I promise. Welps, that's all for now. Buh byez! 


	2. Girl Found

Syaoran was in love with a girl. They were engaged to be married. He comes home early one day only to see his fiancée and his best friend in the bedroom. He wants to beat the crap out of him, but he controls himself. Now, he wants revenge. Jessica, (his girlfriend), come crawling back. So. he wants to do the exact same thing. He meets Sakura. the perfect target as usage for revenge. But what happens when he accidentally falls for her?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that. So please do not sue me. Just in case, I didn't steal this plot from anyone. I got the idea from one of my favorite songs. By the way, I do not own any lyrics I might use in this fic.  
  
Key:  
  
"Speaking" 'Thinking' ^Flashback^ ~*Change of scene/time*~ =Lyrics=  
  
It's Not Fair  
  
Chapter Two: Girl Found  
  
Sakura's Point of View  
  
Tomoyo, her boyfriend Eriol and I were all at the mall. We're all best friends. We've decided to go get lunch. And we needed Eriol to carry our shopping bags. And being the gentleman Eriol is, he couldn't possible refuse!  
  
"Thank-you honey," Tomoyo said as she pecked Eriol on the cheek and ran back up to where I was. Poor Eriol. He was holding 15 bags in one hand, and 20 in the other. It's all mixed up. Tomoyo and I share everything, so it doesn't really matter. We live in an apartment together. Eriol lives on his own. for now. He wants a roommate. He can the bills and everything okay, but just so he can have someone to talk to when Tomoyo or me are busy. They're supposed to be married soon. They haven't set a date yet. Eriol proposed to Tomoyo about a year ago. They have the perfect relationship.  
  
"Maybe we should help him out Tomoyo," I suggest. We both look back at him.  
  
"No way Sakura! You need to find a boyfriend first to help him, then we'll see," Tomoyo said laughing. I join in. We can hear Eriol groan, which makes us laugh even more.  
  
"Hurry up and find a guy Sakura. You have no idea how heavy these get," Eriol said. I elbow him when he caught up to us. Tomoyo has been trying to hook me up with a guy for 2 years now. I really would like a boyfriend, but all of them go after me because I either have money, or my looks. I'm a model, specifically for Tomoyo's designs.  
  
"Okay, so Sakura, who shall I hook you up with this month?" Tomoyo said pondering to herself.  
  
"Tomoyo please! Not this again. How many times must I tell you? The guys only want my money, or my looks. Not me," I say frowning. That wasn't completely true. There was a guy. Once. I thought he loved me. I was wrong. He went out with my friend Naoko behind my back. Some dream guy huh? But I'm over that now. I hope.  
  
"Sakura-chan! Come on! There are so many guys out there. You'll find one some day. Through me, or on your own. Get over Ty!  
  
"I am. I just want the right guy you know-," I was just about to finish my sentence, but I bump into someone.  
  
"I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" I ask as I get up. I offer my hand out to him. "I should really watch where I'm going. I do it all the time," I say laughing nervously.  
  
Syaoran's Point of View  
  
I was just walking around not looking where I was going. There are a few things I have to get for dinner. I've decided to move into an apartment. There was an ad saying this guy was looking for a roommate. So if it's not taken, I'll move in there. Suddenly, I get pushed down. It's a wonder how such a small things can push me down. Wow. she's really beautiful. Maybe I don't have to look anymore. I think I've already found her. She looks so innocent. This is going to make it even easier.  
  
"I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" She asks me all panicky. "I should really watch where I'm going. I do it all the time," she says again.  
  
"It's all right," I say taking her hand. She smiles a relieved smile. I smile back. I see she's with two other people. A guy and a girl. The girl has a wedding ring on. She's probably engaged to the guy. The girl looks as if she's up to something. Now think Syaoran, how can you get this girl to go out with you?  
  
Tomoyo's Point of View  
  
Ohohohoho! This is wonderful! Sakura just 'happens' to bump into a really cute guy. I wonder if he's single. If he is, I want him to go out with Sakura-chan! Aha! Perfect idea Tomoyo!  
  
"Excuse me, but my friend is really sorry. As an apology, would you like to come to dinner with us tonight?" I say smirking. Sakura is in shock.  
  
"Uh. erm. eh?" is all this guy manages to say.  
  
"Oops! How rude of me. Allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is Tomoyo Daidouji; this is my fiancée Eriol Hiiragizawa. And my clumsy friend who's hand you're still holding is Sakura Kinomoto," I say. The guy turns bright red and quickly lets go of Sakura-chan's hand.  
  
"Um. okay. My name is Syaoran Li. Did you say his name is Hiiragizawa?" the guy now known as Syaoran asks.  
  
"Yes I am him," Eriol says.  
  
"I saw that you were looking fro a roommate in the paper? I was going to come over later and talk about it. Are you still looking?" Syaoran asks.  
  
"Yeah I am. But I guess no anymore. Are you busy?" Eriol asks. It looks as thought Eriol is helping me this time!  
  
"No. Not really," he replies.  
  
"Then why don't you come and have lunch with us. We were just about to have some at the food court," I say.  
  
"You don't mind?" he asks looking at all of us. But then stops at Sakura.  
  
"Nope, you're welcome to come," Sakura says as she cheery self. I can tell she likes this guy.  
  
"Alright then," he says.  
  
We were just about to start walking.  
  
"Wait," we all stop and turn to Eriol. Eriol come up to Syaoran. "Since you're a guy too, you also have to hold their bags," Eriol says handing 15 over to him. Sakura and I fall down anime style. Then we start laughing hysterically. He gives us a questioning look. Sakura is the first one to calm down, so she tells him.  
  
"We always get Eriol-kun to come shopping with us because our hands are usually busy, so we make him hold all of our shopping bags. And since he's such a sweetie he doesn't refuse. But he always complains," she says, but right after she fires right back up with laughter. Sakura and I stumble/walk to the food court.  
  
'Well. she sure is different. A lot more happy than Jessica," Syaoran thinks to himself, as he takes the 115 bags from Eriol.  
  
"Do you like her?" Eriol's voice says.  
  
"W-what?" Syaoran asks.  
  
"Don't be stupid. Do you like her?" Eriol asks smirking.  
  
"I don't know, she seems like a happy person, and that's always good," Syaoran says as he walks away from Eriol.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes," Eriol whispers to himself. He runs to catch up to everybody.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hey guys! How was that chapter? I hope you all liked it. That was the second chapter. So Syaoran has found his target. I'm probably going to make Jessica go away for like a week or something. Then they'll start to date. And then she'll find out, and then problems for S+S will begin. Hehehehe! Welps, thank-you too all of you who reviewed. It means a lot! Welps, that's all for now. Don't forget to review. Buh byez! 


	3. Lunch

Syaoran was in love with a girl. They were engaged to be married. He comes home early one day only to see his fiancée and his best friend in the bedroom. He wants to beat the crap out of him, but he controls himself. Now, he wants revenge. Jessica, (his girlfriend), come crawling back. So. he wants to do the exact same thing. He meets Sakura. the perfect target as usage for revenge. But what happens when he accidentally falls for her?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that. So please do not sue me. Just in case, I didn't steal this plot from anyone. I got the idea from one of my favorite songs. By the way, I do not own any lyrics I might use in this fic.  
  
Key:  
  
"Speaking" 'Thinking' ^Flashback^ ~*Change of scene/time*~ =Lyrics=  
  
It's Not Fair  
  
Chapter Three: Lunch  
  
Eriol's Point of View  
  
I think that this guy and Sakura could have something between them, but some reason, I've just got a bad feeling about him. Like something isn't right about him. I don't want the same thing that happened with Ty to happen to her again. That would kill her. She's just so innocent.  
  
"So what do you guys want to order?" I ask Syaoran and I join them at a table.  
  
"Well, I might get lo mien, fried rice, vegetable rolls, chicken and a coke," Sakura said. "It's my turn to pay right?"  
  
"Don't worry about it. Is everything okay Li?" Tomoyo asked looking at Syaoran. His mouth was wide open, and his eyes were also wide.  
  
"You're going to eat all that?" Syaoran asked in disbelief.  
  
"She usually eats more man. I don't know how she does it," Eriol said laughing.  
  
"Shut up Eriol. I wouldn't be talking. Look at your wife. Ow!" Sakura said as she had received a pinch from Tomoyo.  
  
"You need to shut your mouth Sakura. whenever we rent movies, you eat the most," Tomoyo said pointing an accusing finger at Sakura.  
  
"Me? Never!" Sakura said sarcastically. They all broke out in laughter.  
  
"So what are the plans after dinner?" Eriol asked.  
  
"After?" Syaoran questioned.  
  
"Oh yeah. We usually have dinner together, or those two go off. Then afterwards, we all go grab a movie or head to the mall or something," Sakura said getting up. "I'm going to order. Anyone else ready?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll come with you," Syaoran said getting up. 'Perfect opportunity to talk to her privately.' Soon enough Syaoran and Sakura were out of view.  
  
"He seems nice, but I don't trust him," Tomoyo said immediately.  
  
"Don't worry. I know what you mean," Eriol said staring off into the direction that Sakura and Syaoran went in. "She's like my little sister. If he does anything to her I swear."  
  
Syaoran's Point of View  
  
Okay Syaoran, time to turn on your charm. "So." I had no idea how to begin. But she seemed to be talkative person. Hopefully she would.  
  
"Where are you from?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Hong Kong. You from here? Tomodea?" I ask in response.  
  
"Yeah. I have a friend that lives up in Hong Kong. Her name is Meiling Li. Hey! I think you guys have the same last name," she said smiling sweetly. She has such a beautiful smile.  
  
"Oh. I see you know my cousin Meiling," I say. For some reason this stops her dead in her tracks.  
  
"You're Meiling Li's cousing. The heir to the the Li Clan?" she asked. She looked so pissed off. Forget that. How the hell does she know about the Li Clan.  
  
"Yeah?" I say afraid to answer. Afraid? What's wrong with you?  
  
"You pathetic jerk," was all she said before she stalked up to the line-up.  
  
What the hell did I do? I walk up to her to find out.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hey guys! How was that chapter? I hope you guys liked it! Thank-you to all of the people that reviewed. I'm sorry Syaoran cusses so much. It's just the type of person he is right now. Wait till Sakura changes him! ~_~. If you want me to e-mail you. let me know. To close. In response to people who reviewed:  
  
Sparks : I'll try and write as much as I can. But my stupid MATH is keeping me away from it. ;_; It's so hard!  
  
:) : Thanks!  
  
Karon Kaeler : I'll try and finish it soon okie?  
  
I Love Li Syaoran : Yeah I did mean 15 bags. Sorry about that. But you're right. That would be funny. Maybe I'll use that number next time!:P  
  
Tina : Thanks so much.  
  
PeachBlossom4416 : AH! I'm glad you think so! 


	4. Moron

Syaoran was in love. He was engaged to be married. He comes home early one day only to see his fiancée and his best friend in the bedroom. He wants to beat the crap out of him, but he controls himself. Now, he wants revenge. Jessica, (his girlfriend), comes crawling back. So. he wants to do the exact same thing. He meets Sakura. the perfect target as usage for revenge. But what happens when he accidentally falls for her?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that. So please do not sue me. Just in case, I didn't steal this plot from anyone. I got the idea from one of my favorite songs. By the way, I do not own any lyrics I might use in this fic.  
  
Key:  
  
"Speaking" 'Thinking' ^Flashback^ ~*Change of scene/time*~ =Lyrics=  
  
It's Not Fair  
  
Chapter Four: Density From Sakura  
  
Sakura's Point of View  
  
That moronic idiot. Who does he thinks he is? Comes up to me, and acting all sweet. But this moron is Meiling's ex fiancée. She cried so many times for this. this. I can't even put it into words! He's just an ass. Plain and simple. So, I left him standing there. Good, he feels dumb.  
  
"What did I do?" he asked when he finally got the nerve to come up to me.  
  
"Don't talk to me," is all I say as I move up a spot.  
  
"But. but what did I do?!" he says. I can tell he's confused.  
  
"You are the ass that Meiling cried over for years! You hurt her so bad. It was good that I hooked her up with Dennis. She dumped you, and got married to him," I say plain out. It's kind of mean, but he deserves it. How dare he do this to my other best friend!  
  
"Well I didn't love her in that way! I loved her like a sister, and she clung on to me for dear life all of the time! It was so annoying!" he screams back at me pulling his hair. I hate to admit it, but he looks so cute when he does it.  
  
"You need to shut up, and move from me!" I yell.  
  
"Listen. I never meant to hurt Meiling, but there was no other choice. At least I didn't toy with her heart. So you would prefer it if I just pretended to be in love with her? Then once we're married, go off and cheat on her?" he yells.  
  
"No," I say quietly. "But you hurt her so much," I say as memories of Ty came back.  
  
"I never meant to," is all he says back looking at me and putting his hands on my shoulders. I look up, and our faces are only millimeters apart.  
  
"It's okay. I'm sorry for calling you a jerk and saying all that to you," I apologize. There's something about this guy. He's. different. But I'm not too sure if that's a good thing, or a bad thing. I guess I'll never find out unless we become friends. " Friends then?" I ask sticking out my hand. He looks kind of confused and shocked at first, but then he accepts it.  
  
"Friends," he says giving me a warm smile. For some reason I fell really hot suddenly. What's wrong with me? But I manage to smile back.  
  
"Are you ready to order ma'am?" the lady at the counter says.  
  
"Can I have 2 Cantonese chow mien, 2 lo mien, 4 cokes, 12 chicken wings, 12 potato wedges, 2 fried rice and 4 pieces of chocolate cake?" I ordered.  
  
"Alright. That will be $32.50," the lady said back.  
  
"Thanks," I say as I go fishing in my purse for my wallet. But I feel a hand on my shoulder again.  
  
"Don't worry about it, it's on me," he said taking out a 50 dollar bill.  
  
"Are you sure?" I ask. I don't want him paying for it, unless he really wants to.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry about it," he said shrugging it off.  
  
"Okay, thanks," I said smiling. He suddenly became kind of pink. "Hoe? Are you okay? You're kind of pink," I say putting my hand to his forehead. This made him go red! I hope he isn't sick! He is a little hot.  
  
"Y-yeah I'm fine Kinomoto," he said.  
  
"Oh, don't call me Kinomoto. It's way too formal. You can call me Sakura," I say. I hate it when friends call me Kinomoto.  
  
"Only if you call me Syaoran. I hate formalities between friends," he said smiling. Then I felt myself get hot again! I must be coming down with something.  
  
"O-okay," I say. The food arrived and we took it back to our table.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hey guys! What's up? Today totally sucked for me today. And to top it off, I have so much *MATH*. Yaay. *Sarcasm* Ah well. I'm seeing Abandon tomorrow starring Katie Holmes, so I'm happy! Welps, I want to thank everyone who reviewed this fic! Thank-you so much! The responses are going to be at the bottom. Remember, if you want me to e-mail you when I update, put it in your review. Don't forget to review for this chapter too Okie? Welps, that's all for now! Buh byez!  
  
(Blank) : Well, here to save you from boredom!  
  
Blue-Star-114 : Well, no more waiting! And you get to see her reaction. Nothing big though. Really predictable.  
  
I Love Li Syaoran : Thanks! I'm glad you like it! Thank Glen Lewis too! His song helped me out with the plot. And now you know why she was so pissed off.  
  
(Another Blank) : Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeah.  
  
Flameraven : Yup you guessed it. The stringing along will come later in the plot though. Not just yet!!  
  
PiCItUps60 : I will! Dun u worrie! 


	5. Lunch Part 2

Syaoran was in love. He was engaged to be married. He comes home early one day only to see his fiancée and his best friend in the bedroom. He wants to beat the crap out of him, but he controls himself. Now, he wants revenge. Jessica, (his girlfriend), comes crawling back. So. he wants to do the exact same thing. He meets Sakura. the perfect target as usage for revenge. But what happens when he accidentally falls for her?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that. So please do not sue me. Just in case, I didn't steal this plot from anyone. I got the idea from one of my favorite songs. By the way, I do not own any lyrics I might use in this fic.  
  
Key:  
  
"Speaking" 'Thinking' ^Flashback^ ~*Change of scene/time*~ =Lyrics=  
  
It's Not Fair  
  
Chapter Five: Lunch Part 2  
  
Sakura's Point of View  
  
"Well, here's lunch. We decided to get it for the entire table," Syaoran said setting down the food.  
  
"Thanks," Tomoyo said opening up all the food, and starting to eat.  
  
"Are you sure you can handle all of that?" Syaoran asks me.  
  
"Yeah, it's nothing," I say waving it off.  
  
"Don't worry. It shocks me all the time too. I just can't figure out where it all goes," Eriol says stuffing rice into his mouth. This makes Syaoran and Tomoyo chuckle. But I can tell they're trying to hide it.  
  
"What? What's so funny?" I ask. I can feel a smile forming on my face.  
  
"Sa-Sakura," Tomoyo began. But she couldn't take it anymore. She broke out into a fit of giggles.  
  
"What is so funny?" I say laughing and smiling more widely.  
  
"Come here Sakura," Syaoran says laughing too. Eriol joins in too.  
  
"You guys are so mean," I say pouting, and laughing at the same time. I lean towards Syaoran. He wipes something off my cheek and nose.  
  
"Hoe?" I ask. I'm so confused!  
  
"You had chocolate icing on your face dear," Eriol said in a fatherly way before he began laughing out loud. Everyone else did too. I being to pout but then I look at Syaoran. Then I start to laugh too.  
  
"Why are you laughing?" Syaoran said once he clamed down a bit.  
  
"You. you. you," I say but I can't even finish. I just start laughing. So do Eriol and Tomoyo.  
  
Syaoran's Point of View  
  
Everyone is laughing at me now. At least these people have a sense of humor. If it were Jessica, she would get all mad and leave.  
  
"Come on. Tell me," I say. I want to know why they are laughing. But I feel myself smiling. I'm having such a good time. I honestly don't remember the last time I had such a good time with both guys and girls. Sakura waves me over. She picks up a napkin and wipes my forehead.  
  
"When we were passing around the rice, some of it must have flown around everywhere and," that was all she could manage.  
  
"Some is in your hair and some is on your forehead," Tomoyo finished. They all began to laugh again.  
  
After about an hour later of getting to know each other and eating, we finally got up.  
  
"Well, I need to get going," I say standing up.  
  
"Well, sine you'll be living with me now, here's a key," Hiiragizawa said to me handing me a key. It was green. Strange. My favorite colour is green.  
  
"Thanks. Is it all right if I go and check everything out? I want to start moving in," I say. It's true.  
  
"Sure. Just remember, we'll be having dinner at 7:00 in our apartment," Daidouji reminded me.  
  
"Our?" I ask. I'm assuming that Sakura lives with her, but it's never a good idea to assume.  
  
"Sakura and mine of course. Oh, and Meiling, Dennis, Touya, Kaho, Fujitaka and Nadeshiko will be there too," Hiiragizawa said.  
  
"Okay... Wait a sec. Meiling?" I say jumping back.  
  
"Yeah. Don't worry, she much more controlled now. She said she spoke to recently," Sakura asked me confused.  
  
"Yeah. But since I didn't tell her I was looking for an apartment, she'll beat me down. And there's absolutely nothing I can do about it," I say sighing.  
  
"Oh I highly doubt it. She'll be more concentrated on yelling at Sakura," Daidouji says smirking. I hear Sakura sigh.  
  
"She's always on my case about getting a guy," Sakura replied sighing again.  
  
"Oh, so I'm saved for now I guess. I have to give her my new information anyways," I say.  
  
"New info?" Sakura asks curiously.  
  
"Yeah, like where I'm living and stuff," I reply. This makes Sakura chuckle.  
  
"Well, she'll be visiting a lot," Daidouji says.  
  
"What do you mean Daidouji?" I ask.  
  
"She lives just on across from us," Hiiragizawa replied.  
  
"Oh no," I say shaking my head. Everyone breaks out in laughter again. "Well I really need to get going. Nice meeting everyone. Goodbye Hiiragizawa, Daidouji, Sakura," I say lastly before I walk off.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hey guys! How was that chapter? I hope you liked it. As usual thanks are at the bottom. Please review!!! I finally updated Remembering You! I completely forgot about that one!! I also have to work on Three on Three! Welps thanks again everyone! Buh byez! 


	6. Preparing For Dinner

Syaoran was in love. He was engaged. He comes home early one day only to see his fiancée and his best friend in the bedroom. He wants to beat the crap out of him, but he controls himself. Now, he wants revenge. Jessica, (his girlfriend), comes crawling back. So. he wants to do the exact same thing. He meets Sakura. the perfect target as usage for revenge. But what happens when he accidentally falls for her?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that. So please do not sue me. Just in case, I didn't steal this plot from anyone. I got the idea from one of my favorite songs. By the way, I do not own any lyrics I might use in this fic.  
  
Key:  
  
&On the phone& "Speaking" 'Thinking' ^Flashback^ ~*Change of scene/time*~ =Lyrics= (My notes)  
  
It's Not Fair  
  
Chapter Six: Preparing for Dinner  
  
Tomoyo's Point of View  
  
I can't believe it! I finally found the perfect guy for Sakura-chan! They look so kawaii together! Ohohohoho! But there's still something that I just don't trust about him. Demo, I'm just overreacting. I've done it before with Sakura-chan. Ah well! I already have her outfit made so I don't have to work that hard. I hope she likes it. I can tell Li-kun likes her already. We were driving home, but I guess we reached here already. Hmm. Nice car. I wonder who the owner is. (We all know now don't we ~_~)  
  
"We're here Tomoyo, Sakura," Eriol said stepping out of the car. He came around and opened our doors. Sakura and I both sighed. She sighed because he was being 'foolish' in her words. But to me he was just being kawaii.  
  
"Always the gentleman Eriol-kun," Sakura said shaking her head as she headed for the door. We followed behind her after a few seconds. We were just walking in our own thoughts when I heard it and my head shot up.  
  
"HOE!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screeched.  
  
When I looked up, *BAM* Sakura had collided with none other than Syaoran Li. What's with this girl and bumping into people? Mou. Ah well. I hope she's all right. I don't know what I would do if she was hurt. I run up to her. Actually, I do. Kill him.  
  
"Sakura-chan! Daijoubu desu ka?" I ask. I know it's dumb to worry, but I can't help it. She's my best friend for crying out loud!  
  
"Hai. Arigatou," Sakura said smiling up at me.  
  
"Daijoubu desu ka?" Syaoran asked her.  
  
"Hai. Don't worry! I'm okay! Really," Sakura said smiling reassuring us.  
  
"So how are you finding the place?" Eriol said talking about better things.  
  
"It's great. Really roomy," he said shoving his hands in his jacket pockets.  
  
"That's good. Well Sakura and I really need to go and get ready for the dinner. Start cooking and stuff. Why don't you help Eriol move in honey? Come on Sakura," I said all in one breath. I dragged a confused Sakura and a dazed-looking Syaoran and a smiling Eriol.  
  
"Hoe?" was all Sakura could say before we reached our apartment. Only then she got what we were doing. (Talk about slow!)  
  
"So what do you think we should make for everyone Sakura-chan?" I asked.  
  
"Well, we need to know what Syaoran eats. We always make peoples favorite foods," She said putting a finger to her chin.  
  
"We could call Eriol-kun and ask him," I suggest. It was the logical thing to do after all.  
  
"Right," Sakura said heading over to the phone. She dialed a number.  
  
"Hey Eriol-kun," Sakura said cheerfully as always. I can't help but smile.  
  
& Hello Sakura. How are you? &  
  
"I'm good. I was just wondering. You know how we always make peoples favorite foods? Well we don't know Syaoran's favorite food," Sakura explained.  
  
& Oh. First name basis now Sakura-chan? & Eriol asked. I could tell he was smirking on the other end. His cell is always so loud I can hear him in our quiet place.  
  
"Well. umm heh heh," Sakura said. "Just tell me his favorite food!"  
  
& Noodles. Good-bye Sakura-chan. Goodbye Tomoyo. Aishiteru & Eriol said lastly, and then hung up his phone. Sakura put the receiver down also.  
  
"Well, we better get everything ready," Sakura said. (I don't know anyone's favorite food except Kero's. Great! And he isn't even in this fic! So, I'm just going to make it up Okie? :P)  
  
"Yeah, so we have fried rice, chicken, lo mien, vegetable rolls, ceaser salad, noodles, pizza, pasta, egg salad, potato salad and we still need to get the desserts," I say ticking the items off of my fingers.  
  
And so we got to work. But what she didn't know was I already had her the perfect outfit. Ohohohoho! Sakura-chan will look so kawaii in it!!! [Goes all starry-eyed]  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hey guys! How was that chapter? I hope you liked it. Welps, I'm thinking of adding in more obstacles. like magic. But I'm not sure yet. I'll have to see. and have your opinion in the reviews! *Wink, Wink* Welps, thank-you to all of the people who did review me! It means a lot. I think I forgot to put the people who reviewed in the last chapter! I am so sorry if I did! Please forgive me! ; _;. Welps, tell me what you guys think in your reviews Okie? Please no flamers! Thanks again! Buh byez!! 


	7. Arrival

Syaoran was in love. He was engaged. He comes home early one day only to see his fiancée and his best friend in the bedroom. He wants to beat the crap out of him, but he controls himself. Now, he wants revenge. Jessica, (his girlfriend), comes crawling back. So. he wants to do the exact same thing. He meets Sakura. the perfect target as usage for revenge. But what happens when he accidentally falls for her?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that. So please do not sue me. Just in case, I didn't steal this plot from anyone. I got the idea from one of my favorite songs. By the way, I do not own any lyrics I might use in this fic.  
  
Key:  
  
-Sound effects- &On the phone& "Speaking" 'Thinking' ^Flashback^ ~*Change of scene/time*~ =Lyrics= (My notes)  
  
It's Not Fair  
  
Chapter Seven: Arrival  
  
  
  
Eriol's Point of View  
  
(I haven't made Eriol the P.O.V. person yet, so I'm doing him now! Hehe!)  
  
Well all of Li's things have been moved into my place. He seems like a guy. But I still think Tomoyo has a point. There's still something I don't like about him. But now since we live together I'll make sure he doesn't hurt Sakura-chan. But that might be impossible. If he breaks up with her once they start going out. she'll be heartbroken. I knew that idiotic moron was no good. Sakura is like a little sister to me, even though we're the same age. Li and I are just getting ready to go. We're both dressed, and it looks like he was making a LARGE effort to fix his hair. I just chuckle at him. There is no way it's even going to consider to stay in place. I leave mine how it is. The good thing about short hair like mine is it doesn't look all that bad when it's messy. Tomoyo actually likes it! Mou. girls. Anyways, I'm wearing khakis with a navy blue button up top. When Tomoyo and I were talking earlier today. she told me to wear this. We're not even married yet and she's already doing this to me! Ah well. it's not like I mind or anything. It's actually nice to see her having fun. My little angel.  
  
"Hiiragizawa, are you ready to go?" a voice came interrupting my thought about my angel. I curse under my breath slightly.  
  
"Yes I am. And you can call me Eriol," I say smiling at him. I can just tell that I annoy the heck out of him. (I was going to make him cuss, but a gentleman never does! ~_~)  
  
"Whatever, let's go," he said to me as he glared. Yup. he hates me! And I find it hilarious!  
  
"Of course," I say as I step out after him and lock the door. We head down the hall and go up one floor. We use the stairs considering it isn't that far away. Soon Tomoyo will be moving in with me. We've decided to do it after the wedding. I say it would be proper. even though I want her in my home. I notice that Li is wearing khakis also. But he is wearing a marine top and a button up top that isn't buttoned up and has a small silver wolf near the pocket. We come to a stop in front of the girls' door. I ring the doorbell.  
  
"I've got it!" I hear Sakura yell as she runs for the door. "Hey guys!" she says happily as always.  
  
"Hey. Are we early?" I ask her as I smirk. Li's jaw is still open. I nudge him and he closes him mouth immediately and turns scarlet. Sakura was wearing a light pink halter-top and tight black pants. For some strange reason. I have a feeling this is one of Tomoyo's creations. Sakura invites us in and we take off our shoes.  
  
"Hey Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo says as she pops her head in from the side. Then it disappears.  
  
"Yeah you guys are early, no one is here yet. We said 7:00, not 6:00!" I hear Sakura yell as she went back to the kitchen.  
  
"Eriol! Come and help us! This is what you get for being early!" Tomoyo yelled.  
  
"Well. it's true. This is what happens every time I come here," I say as I rush to the kitchen, with Li right behind me. I get handed a big tray of plates, spoons, knives and forks along with napkins.  
  
"You know what to do," Sakura said as she whizzed by. She carried a hot cake over to a cooking towel.  
  
"Yeah," I said sighing as I made my way over to the table we always ate. My 'designated job' was to set the table. I hand Li the entire cutlery. He gave me a look as he glanced at what I had just handed him and then back at me.  
  
"Hey Syaoran! You wouldn't mind helping Eriol-kun would you?" Sakura said as she poked her head in. He gave dumb nod and she smiled and went back to busy herself in the kitchen. Soon the girls started to come with the food. It was already 6:45! Time goes so fast.  
  
"Okay so have some of the extra plates out so these bowls don't stick to the table cloth," Sakura said coming in with a bowl full of noodles and the other full of fried rice. In Tomoyo's hands there was chicken and lo mien. I go inside and get the vegetable rolls and ceaser salad while Li got the pizza and pasta. Sakura came back in to get the egg salad and potato salad. She was just about to take a cookie when to Tomoyo smacked her hand.  
  
"Hey!" She yelled pouting.  
  
"You have to wait with everyone else," Tomoyo said as she dragged her out of the room. Before she left she gave me a look that said 'don't even think about it.' So I didn't.  
  
-Ding Dong-  
  
"I'll get it Sakura," I say as I rush towards the door. "Hello Touya," I say to him as him and Kaho step in.  
  
"Hello Eriol," Kaho and Touya both say to me.  
  
"Where's Sakura?" Touya asks as he takes off his shoes.  
  
"She's fine don't worry," I say to him chuckling. He must've seen Li's shoes.  
  
"Why would I have to worry?" Touya asked protectively raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Touya? Kaho?" Sakura asked as she came out of the kitchen still in her apron.  
  
"Hey kaijuu," Touya said smirking.  
  
"I AM NOT A KAIJUU! Oh, and I want you to meet a GUY friend I made today," Sakura said smirking. Touya immediately lost his menacing smirk. and turned it into glare.  
  
"GUY? Hmm. well I'll just have to meet him then won't I?" Touya said taking off his shoes. and about to stalk in when Kaho grabbed onto his hood.  
  
"Hold it honey. You are not going to do anything irrational in Sakura- chan's home. If anything I will," Kaho said soothing her husband. (Yup! Touya and Kaho are married. They're both the same age in this one! *Runs from all the Eriol + Kaho lovers, Touya + Nakuru lovers and all the Yukito + Touya lovers* Sorry but I only believe in E+T and it's for this one that they're together! *Continues running*) after Touya is calmer they all go back to the dining area.  
  
"Syaoran I want you to meet my brother Touya and his wife Kaho," Sakura said introducing them to each other smiling. "Touya, Kaho, this is Li Syaoran."  
  
"Hello Li," Kaho said smiling. 'I don't like him.'  
  
"Hi," Touya said grumpily. 'I'll kill him as soon as Kaho let's me do it. Or on the streets! Even better. How dare he even come even ten feet within MY little sister? Who does he think he is? He must be new here. He's the only guy I haven't beaten up. I can't believe I beat up Eriol. Ah well. Tomoyo is my little sister too. But he's okay. I guess.'  
  
"H-hi?" Li questioned/answered. Ah.the meeting of the big brother. I have a feeling that he too is going to be pumbled by Touya. I still have that bruise he gave me!  
  
-Ding dong-  
  
"I'll get it this time," Sakura said. As she passed by me she whispered something in my ear. "Make sure Touya doesn't scare he even more."  
  
"Hey Meiling, Dennis!" I hear her cry happily.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Meiling's voice said back. Back in this room, we were getting nowhere. Li and Touya were having a glaring contest; Kaho and Tomoyo were sweat dropping while I was watching them trying to see who would loose their cool first.  
  
"Hey Dennis! What's up?" Sakura's cheery voice asked as we heard them head to this room. I snap my fingers in front of them both signaling Sakura would be coming soon.  
  
"Ah. the same old same old. other than the fact that," Dennis began but Meiling shut him up.  
  
"Quiet you! I'm supposed to be telling them remember?" Meiling said smiling and Sakura gave them a confused look but shrugged it off.  
  
"Wow. No glaring contest. That's a first," Sakura said smiling. WE all break out into laughter. If she only knew! Touya was laughing all right. but nervously. He knew if she found out. she'd beat him to bloody pulp. Like Chiharu does to Yamazaki.  
  
"C-cousin?" Meiling said bewildered.  
  
"Hello Meiling," Li said sadly as if waiting for a yelling.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that you and Sakura-chan were dating? And now you're living together? This is great!" Meiling said as she ran up and gave him a huge hug along with Sakura.  
  
"M-Meiling! We're not dating. and not living together! Me and Hiiragizawa are!" Li yelled once he got free gasping for air. Sakura looked hurt for a second but recovered it quickly. She too was gasping for air.  
  
"YOU'RE GAY!!!" Meiling yelled. This got my attention.  
  
"HELL NO!! I'M LIVING WITH HIIRAGIZAWA AND I'M DATING NO ONE!!! I WANTED TO MOVE!" Li yelled. Meanwhile the rest of broke down laughing.  
  
"Hold on, I think the doorbell rang. That's probably mom and dad," Sakura said getting up wiping tears from her eyes.  
  
"Hey mom, dad, come in. everyone else is here," Sakura said as she led her parents to where everyone else was. She introduced Li to her parents and we began to eat. How little did we know this would be an interesting evening? Well Tomoyo and me did. but no one else.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hey guys! How was that chapter? I hope you all liked it. Thank-you to all of the people who reviewed me! It means so much!! Welps. I might have put their ages in this already. but I'm too lazy to go back and look, so I'm putting their ages right here. Gomen if I did already. Sorry for any of the spelling mistakes. Oh and 'Pumble' is my word. It basically means to beat the crap out of. Well. here are their ages:  
  
  
  
Sakura Kinomoto = 24  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji = 24 Eriol Hiiragizawa = 25 Syaoran Li = 25 Kaho Kinomoto = 28 Touya Kinomoto = 30 Fujitaka Kinomoto = 50 Nadeshiko Kinomoto = 46 Meiling Wong = 24 Dennis Wong = 25 Chiharu Takashi = 24 Yamazaki Takashi = 25  
  
Remember most of these people are married so most of them have taken their 'husbands' names. Like Chiharu, Meiling and Kaho. They've all taken Dennis', Touya's and Yamazaki's last names. Welps, thanks for reading and please, please, please review Okie? Welps thanks again and buh byez!! 


	8. An Interseting Evening

Syaoran was in love. He was engaged. He comes home early one day only to see his fiancée and his best friend in the bedroom. He wants to beat the crap out of him, but he controls himself. Now, he wants revenge. Jessica, (his girlfriend), comes crawling back. So. He wants to do the exact same thing. He meets Sakura. The perfect target as usage for revenge. But what happens when he accidentally falls for her?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that. So please do not sue me. Just in case, I didn't steal this plot from anyone. I got the idea from one of my favorite songs. By the way, I do not own any lyrics I might use in this fic.  
  
Key:  
  
-Sound effects- &On the phone& "Speaking" 'Thinking' ^Flashback^ ~*Change of scene/time*~ =Lyrics= (My notes)  
  
It's Not Fair  
  
Chapter Eight: An Interesting Evening  
  
Tomoyo's Point of View  
  
So far, everything was going well. nice and calm. So now we had to heat things up a bit.  
  
"So Sakura? How is it going with finding a boyfriend?" I ask her.  
  
"Tomoyo, you know I'm not looking for one, and if I meet a guy. I would not tell you because one word would explain it all along with your video camera," she said to me.  
  
"Kawaii," the whole table said. I think Meiling caught on to Eriol and my plan.  
  
"What about you Syaoran? Did you dump that girl? Jessica was it?" She asked.  
  
"From a long time ago. But like Sakura, I'm not looking for anyone in particular," he said as he ate more rice.  
  
"Well, we were thinking. Maybe all of us could go on a picnic tomorrow. It's supposed to be nice outside. What about it?" I asked. This would be the perfect opportunity.  
  
"Sorry Tomoyo-chan. but we thought that we 'old' people as you like to call us would go out shopping. What don't the six of you go?" Kaho offered.  
  
"I guess. Are you busy Li-kun?" Sakura asked.  
  
"N-no," he said as he went slightly pink. Sakura giggled. "Great. Why don't you guys meet us here?"  
  
"Consider it arranged," Eriol finished saying as someone's cell went off.  
  
"Sorry that's me," Syaoran said.  
  
Syaoran's Point of View  
  
"Hello?" I ask as I open my phone and step into the next room.  
  
&Hello sweetie! I have some bad news. I'm going out of town for a week. Out of the country actually. I have to go to Canada. Something about business. So I was thinking, would you like to come over, so we can have some time before I have to go?& Jessica asked me.  
  
"I'm really sorry. I'm kind of busy right now. but you'll get a surprise when you get back. I promise," I say to her. And it was the truth. except it would be an-all-too-happy surprise.  
  
&All right, if you promise. I'll see you later then. Ja&  
  
I went back to the table to see Touya glaring at me, the other Kinomotos smiling at me, a confused Sakura, and a smirking Hiiragizawa, Daidouji and Meiling, along with Wong with a sympathetic look on his face. Those three were up to something. I just knew it. But either way o sat down and began to eat some cheesecake that was laid out for me.  
  
"What are you three up to?" I asked seeing as it was too quiet.  
  
"Nothing," the three of them said quickly all at once. Now I knew something wasn't right. "Well I had better get going," I say as I glance at the clock, getting up. It was already 9:30. I didn't even realize the time. There was still some work I had to finish up.  
  
"Come on, it's only 9:30," Daidouji said to me.  
  
"Oh. all right," I say as I sat back down. For the rest of the night we just began to chat about everyone's lives, and I got to know their family better. By the time I was at the apartment, it was 11:00. I unpacked all of the things I didn't get a chance to, and went to my bed. A pang of guilt surged up my spine, as I knew what I was doing. They all seemed so nice and caring. but I was using Sakura for one thing and one thing alone. Revenge. With that last thought I drifted off to a dreamless sleep.  
  
~*The Next Day*~ ~*At The Park*~  
  
Sakura's Point of View  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo were supposed to be meeting the rest of us here. It was 1:50; they were expected to be here by 2:00. I made sure to be early. I had to use the 5 alarm clocks to wake up on time though. Usually Tomoyo wakes me up, but I decided to give her a break. even though all the noise woke her up too. Heh heh. Ah well. Meiling and Dennis were here already, so now we were waiting for Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo.  
  
"Hey guys," Syaoran said as he ran over and sat down beside me.  
  
"Hey," everyone said. I was currently drawing the sunset. Over the years I had developed a technique for drawing. All out of spite. Touya said I couldn't so I practiced until I could, and then I began to enjoy it, so I continued. I was just drawing the ripples that were to be in the lake.  
  
"Wow. That's really good," Syaoran said resting his chin on my shoulder. I felt my face heat up, but I continue to work on my art.  
  
"Yeah, Sakura can really draw. All because Touya said she could too. She does most things to prove people wrong," Meiling said laughing.  
  
"I remember once I told Sakura she wouldn't be able to beat me in poker, I had never lost a match in my life. But in about a week, she made it so that I was bankrupt," Dennis said smiling.  
  
"What can I say? I have a lot of determination," I said as I shrugged. I finished sketching it, and now I took a few colored pencils from my bag. I had previously chosen a few. I'm not all that crazy over my artwork.  
  
"Hey guys! Food's here!" I heard Tomoyo yell. Syaoran removed his chin from my shoulder and we all looked over. We saw Eriol carrying at least five baskets.  
  
"Tomoyo, Eriol! How much food did you make?" I ask bewildered.  
  
"Oh not much," Tomoyo said while Eriol struggled with all that food. Dennis and Syaoran got up to help him.  
  
"Easy for you to say! You weren't the one carrying it all," Eriol said setting the baskets down.  
  
"Well, there are six of us, and we'll be doing other things than eating and talking. I was thinking we go swimming. And don't worry I brought clothes for everyone," Tomoyo said smiling.  
  
"Hoe? Really? Did you make them?" I ask her almost afraid to do so. Tomoyo is really talented, but her outfits were a little bit. how should I say, revealing?  
  
"Of course Sakura-chan! Yours is the pink one, Meiling-chan yours is red and mine is purple. Li, Dennis, Eriol-kun has your things," Tomoyo said happily going starry eyed. 'And I have my trusty camera in case of any kawaii moments,' she though to herself.  
  
"All right. Well let's eat! Then we can go swimming," Meiling said as she opened the first basket. Everyone passes around food as they began to enjoy the first part of the day we would spend with each other.  
  
"So Syaoran, we didn't hear much about you last night. Everyone else was talking too much. Tell us more about yourself," Dennis said.  
  
"Well, you all should know my name by now. I'm from Hong Kong, China. I've all ready been to university, and I own the Li family business, I like swimming and all sports, my favorite color is green, um. I think that's about it," Syaoran said as he ate some noodles.  
  
"That's my cousin. Really basic," Meiling said as she shoved a spring roll in her mouth.  
  
"Aww come on, there has to be more about you, that you can tell us, we know you're not boring, and from what you told us you sound like you are," Tomoyo said. I suddenly felt something moving around in my purse. Oh no. If Kero comes out, I'll never feed him again. Then Syaoran will know I have magic. then I'll have to use the erase card to erase that memory.  
  
"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! FEED ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kero said as he pounded out of my bag. Everyone gasped as he attacked one of the other baskets.  
  
"Kero-chan!" I yelled as I ran over to him and was getting ready to tie him up like I had to do when I was making cakes a few years back. (Remember the Memorial Video 2? If you haven't seen it, you can download it off of KaZaA. Don't own it!)  
  
"What the hell is that?" Syaoran asked bewildered.  
  
"Well. you see. heh heh," I stuttered. How was I supposed to get myself out of this one?  
  
"Oh Syaoran, I forgot to tell you, Sakura is the Cards Mistress," Meiling said as she opened the other package of noodles.  
  
"Oh, really?" Syaoran asked bewildered.  
  
"Yeah." I said or asked confused. He must have figured this out.  
  
"I have magic too. I'm a descendant of Clow Reed," he said. "But. what, or who is that?" he asked as he pointed to the blurry yellow figure devouring a basket of food.  
  
"That's Cerberus, guardian of the seal. But we all call him Kero, it's much more cute," Eriol answered. "And I'm half of the reincarnation of Clow Reed, my cute little descendant," Eriol said again smirking.  
  
"Don't call me that!" Syaoran yelled. We spent the next hour eating, laughing, and talking about how I became the mistress of the cards and defeated Eriol. Once everything was understood about all of the scenarios, everyone went to change into the swim outfits Tomoyo made for us, and then we head over to the lake.  
  
None of us though, knew what type of experience we would be having next.  
  
~*~  
  
Hey guys! How was that chapter? I hope you all liked it. So yes, there's magic in this one. I was thinking of not having it that way, but I decided things would get much more interesting if I did. I was also thinking of Sakura knowing he had magic while he didn't know she did, but then Syaoran could get mad at her for that, and then it would go on for WAY too long. So yeah. well thank-you to everyone who's reviewed! It means so much! Keep reviewing please! I have the sequel to Three on Three up, so if you liked that one, go read it! Welps, that's all for now! Ja!  
  
~*SweetBabyGurl*~ 


	9. At The Lake

Syaoran was in love. He was engaged. He comes home early one day only to see his fiancée and his best friend in the bedroom. He wants to beat the crap out of him, but he controls himself. Now, he wants revenge. Jessica, (his girlfriend), comes crawling back. So. He wants to do the exact same thing. He meets Sakura. The perfect target as usage for revenge. But what happens when he accidentally falls for her?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that. So please do not sue me. Just in case, I didn't steal this plot from anyone. I got the idea from one of my favorite songs. By the way, I do not own any lyrics I might use in this fic.  
  
Key:  
  
-Sound effects- &On the phone& "Speaking" 'Thinking' ^Flashback^ ~*Change of scene/time*~ =Lyrics= (My notes)  
  
It's Not Fair  
  
Chapter Nine: At The Lake  
  
Third Person Point of View  
  
All six adults went over to the lake. Sakura was wearing a pink bikini, Meiling was wearing a red one and Tomoyo was wearing a lavender one. Eriol was wearing blue swimming trunks, Syaoran was wearing green and Dennis was wearing black. Syaoran and Sakura were blushing like mad when they first looked at one another.  
  
"Come on guys!" Sakura said as she ran ahead with a towel around her waist towards the lake.  
  
"Sakura, not all of us like to swim as much as you do!" Tomoyo said to her best friend.  
  
"Speak for yourself," Meiling said as she ran off to join Sakura. Tomoyo just sweat dropped at her other best friend.  
  
"Well, at least this will give me the chance to videotape everyone," Tomoyo muttered.  
  
Once they all reached he lake, everyone was inside splashing each other except for Tomoyo who was videotaping them all. Kero was sitting on her shoulder munching on a cake. moving onto the pudding and cupcakes soon. Now and then a single word would escape her lips. Kawaii.  
  
"Tomoyo! Come on in, the water is great!" Sakura said smiling widely as she waved over to her friend.  
  
"No. it's okay I think I'll just stay and videotape you guys," Tomoyo said as she focused the camera in on Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"Come on it will be-" Sakura began but her face turned from happy to a look of horror as she was pulled down from the surface to the bottom.  
  
"Sakura? Sakura!" Tomoyo called. This had caught everyone's attention.  
  
"Honey. what's wrong?" Eriol asked her swimming over.  
  
"Sakura. she was just talking to me then. she. she just vanished and slid underneath the water!" Tomoyo cried in between her cries.  
  
"Help!" Sakura cried once she gasped for air but then was taken right back down.  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled as he went underwater to find her.  
  
~*Under the water*~  
  
Sakura didn't know what was going on. Once moment she was in mid- sentence with Tomoyo, the next she felt something grab her ankle and tear her down from the surface. She was slowly loosing air and once she thought she would faint she was up for a few seconds, only to be brought back down again.  
  
'How the hell is this happening? How can get out of this mess!" Sakura thought to herself frantically. Just when she thought about using the cards, she remembered she didn't have nay of them with her. They were on her towel. Kero couldn't swim so he wouldn't be able help her. Just when she had lost all hope and was going to give up, she saw someone swimming towards her. It looked like Syaoran. but it couldn't be.  
  
He went directly for the 'thing' that was holding onto Sakura's foot. (I'll explain what it was later). The next thing he saw was Sakura sinking.  
  
'Crap! She must've fallen unconscious from lack of air!' he thought to himself. He swam to the bottom and grabbed her, then quickly swam to the surface and to the edge of the lake where he laid her down and got out himself.  
  
"Oh my god! Is she okay?" Meiling asked franticly as they all formed a circle around the two.  
  
"Who is going to do CPR on her? I would never be able to do it. nor Eriol or the girls. Syaoran." Dennis began as he trailed off.  
  
"Nuh-uh! No way!" Syaoran said holding his arms up.  
  
"DO IT NOW!" Tomoyo screamed at him. He got scared so he clasped his hands together and put them over her chest, (Not like that you perverts!) where her heart was located and pushed three times. He then held her mouth open and blew a long breath into her. He repeated this step five times before she shot up, gasping for air spitting out water. She had no idea what was happening, so she grabbed the closest thing to her and cried, which just happened to be Syaoran. She hugged him tightly and cried into his chest. He cradled her like a baby.  
  
"Shhh. it's okay. Everything is going to be okay now. Don't worry, you're fine," he whispered in her ear over and over again as he kissed her hair from time to time.  
  
"Wha-What happened?" Sakura asked as she sniffled and was finished crying.  
  
"You were talking to Tomoyo when you got pulled down by something. You came back up briefly and I went down to get you, and there was something like a mini whirlpool holding you down. (Like when the water card was holding the penguin trainer down. except this is a lot stronger). Then when I brought you back up. I... I had to." Syaoran began but couldn't finish.  
  
"He did CPR on you," Tomoyo explained. At this Syaoran and Sakura went many interesting shades of red.  
  
'Why is it that I feel as though I'm blushing whenever I'm near her. Why the hell is this happening to me! ARGH!!' Syaoran mentally yelled at himself. (He doesn't. but we do!)  
  
'HOE!! He did! Kami. could it be that I'm falling for him?' Sakura thought to herself at that exact moment.  
  
"KAWAII!" Tomoyo exclaimed loudly as she whipped out her camera. Syaoran and Sakura blushed even more while Dennis; Eriol and Meiling sweat dropped and fell down anime style. Soon, the air was filled with deeper details and how 'kawaii' Syaoran and Sakura looked together from Tomoyo and Meiling while Eriol and Dennis began to play cards and Sakura and Syaoran stood side by side blushing like maniacs.  
  
"Did I miss something?" Kero asked his belly huge.  
  
"What do you mean did you miss something? I almost died!" Sakura yelled as she ran after Kero.  
  
"I'm sorry Mistress it's just that the cake was so yummy. and especially the pudding and cupcakes!" Kero said as he flew away quickly. "I'm so sorry Mistress!"  
  
"At this rate I'll never feed you again!" Sakura said shaking her fist and a vein popping out, still running.  
  
"Aww it's okay. Tomoyo will feed me!" Kero said as he stopped for a moment.  
  
"Why you little!" Sakura yelled again as she began to chase after him. At this point everyone was sweat dropping. Tomoyo grabbed Sakura and went on about 'details'. Their previous positions resumed.  
  
~*~  
  
Well, that's all guys! I'll be able to update a lot more seeing as I'm on my Christmas Vacation! YAY! Merry Christmas everyone! And be nice and review! Thank-you to everyone who does and review. keep them coming onegai!! Anyways. I'll try to update soon all right? Thanks! Ja!  
  
~*SweetBabyGurl*~ 


	10. Putting Plan A Part 1 Into Action

Readers: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Well thank-you to everyone who reviewed it means a ton! And please keep reviewing. Like I said in Meeting  
  
Summary: Syaoran was in love. He was engaged. He comes home early one day only to see his fiancée and his best friend in the bedroom. He wants to beat the crap out of him, but he controls himself. Now, he wants revenge. Jessica, (his girlfriend), comes crawling back. So. He wants to do the exact same thing. He meets Sakura. The perfect target as usage for revenge. But what happens when he accidentally falls for her?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that. So please do not sue me. Just in case, I didn't steal this plot from anyone. I got the idea from one of my favorite songs. By the way, I do not own any lyrics I might use in this fic.  
  
Key:  
  
-Sound effects- "Speaking" 'Thinking' ^Flashback^ ~*Change of scene/time*~ =Lyrics= (My notes)  
  
It's Not Fair  
  
Chapter Ten: Putting Plan A Part 1 Into Action  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
Jessica was out of the way, Sakura I was sure must have SOME feeling for me, so. I think its time put plan A into play. I'll just need a bit of help from her. Today is Monday so I have to have her by Sunday, Jessica should be back by then. But the one thing that still seems to be bothering me to no end is why is it that I always have this warm feeling and I feel myself flush whenever I'm around her. I can't actually be falling for her can I? Anyways, back to the plan. So I'll tell Daidouji that I like Sakura and then she'll go all crazy and I'll ask her for advice and she'll probably tell me to ask her out or some crap. Now where is her number though? Hiiragizawa must have it around here somewhere. Aha. man. this guys is obsessed. number one for speed dial. Then 911. Anyways. I dial Daidouji's number. Hopefully she'll pick up and not Sakura, or else I'll be in quite a tough predicament.  
  
"Moshi Moshi, Tomoyo-chan speaking," she said cheerfully through the phone.  
  
"Daidouji?" I ask. Stupid question. "Ohayo."  
  
"Li-kun?" she asks me somewhat surprised.  
  
"Hai. Well, Daidouji, I have to talk to you about something. It kind of well. it involves." I began. Why was I having such a hard time saying it was about Sakura?  
  
"It involves Sakura am I right?" she said. She was smirking so much I could feel it through the phone.  
  
"Mou Daidouji, nothing gets its way passed you does it?" I ask her.  
  
"Nope. I'll be right over. I know Eriol isn't there because he went to the grocery store okay?" she asked.  
  
"Okay. Ja, and thanks," I said as I hung up the phone. I had some tea and a few cookies ready for when she arrived.  
  
"All right Li-kun. Why do you have to tell me that involves Sakura- chan?" she asked taking a cup of tea and a cookie smirking. just like her fiancée. A match made in heaven.  
  
"Well. um you see. I. uh. I think I." I began but couldn't finish. I couldn't do it! WHY?  
  
"Li-kun. You have a crush on my best friend don't you?" she said with that knowing smile of hers. All I did was nod my head "And, you want to ask her out don't you?" at this comment I shrugged.  
  
"I don't know," I said back staring at the ground. (Lots of people do that in my fic a lot huh?) Her smile vanished.  
  
"Well I don't care if you don't know. You are going to do it either way. You said you like her and now it's time to make an action towards that," Tomoyo said as she sipped her tea.  
  
"But. what if she doesn't like me back?" I asked her. So it was true. I actually liked the chick. Big deal. It's not like I really cared about her that much. *Gulp* Right?  
  
"She does. trust me. She'll just have a little shove to figure it out a bit faster," Tomoyo thought out loud.  
  
"Thanks Daidouji," I say to her smiling slightly.  
  
"Now what did I tell you? Call me Tomoyo-chan. All of my friends do. Well, I really have to go if that's all," she said as she got up.  
  
"Oh, okay. I'll talk to you soon about it then?" I ask her.  
  
"Yup. Don't worry I'll let you know. give her about three days though. You guys just look kawaii together," Tomoyo said one last time as I felt myself go red and she left with her goodbyes. Now, all I have to do is something I absolutely hated to do. Wait. Three days of it too. but it will all be worthwhile.  
  
Tomoyo's POV  
  
So I was right, Li-kun does love my Sakura-chan! Well he doesn't know he loves her yet. But he will soon enough. And he seems like a sweet enough guy. I go back to our apartment to see Sakura on the couch eating a bunch of chips.  
  
"Hello Sakura-chan," I say to her as I plunk down beside her.  
  
"Hey. What's up?" she asks me as she gives me her full attention. I give her a smirk and I suddenly see her get scared.  
  
"You know Sakura. Li-kun is very cute," I say to her. She gasps.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! What about Eriol-kun!" she accuses me. Naturally I knew this was coming. She can be so dense at times.  
  
"Sakura! You didn't let me finish! I was going to say. Li-kun is very cute when he's with you. You two, being cute together that is. Making the perfect couple. How do you feel about him Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked smirking more widely.  
  
"Me? Tomoyo-chan! I... I. I have no idea," Sakura said as she fell down onto the couch from her upright position. "That question has been torturing me all day yesterday and today."  
  
"Sakura. look deep within yourself. What do you feel inside whenever you're with him?" I ask her. Those were the same words she had said to me when I was confused about how I felt with Eriol. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and sat there for about five minutes.  
  
"I think. I like him, but he probably doesn't like me," she said sadly. I felt like choking this girl! She is so dense!  
  
"I wouldn't be too sure about that," I said as I got up and went to my room. I picked up the phone and dialed the guys' number.  
  
"Moshi moshi, Li speaking," he answered.  
  
"Ask at anytime," I said then quickly hung up the phone. I could hear him about to call my name, but things will be much better this way. He was pretty smart. He should be able to figure things out. Now I have to call Eriol and give him all the details. I dial his number and update him about everything that has been happening.  
  
-SweetBabyGurl- 


	11. Day One: Asked and Preparations

Readers: Hey everyone! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, your names will be at the bottom! I'm sorry if this chapter sucks, and is short, but I have to think hard about this one. Also, I might not be updating as much, I have a ton of homework! Damn math and history! Well, I hope you like this chapter either way though. On with the chapter!  
  
Summary: Syaoran was in love. He was engaged. He comes home early one day only to see his fiancée and his best friend in the bedroom. He wants to beat the crap out of him, but he controls himself. Now, he wants revenge. Jessica, (his girlfriend), comes crawling back. So. He wants to do the exact same thing. He meets Sakura. The perfect target to use as revenge. But what happens when he accidentally falls for her?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that. So please do not sue me. Just in case, I didn't steal this plot from anyone. I got the idea from one of my favorite songs. By the way, I do not own any lyrics I might use in this fic.  
  
Key:  
  
-Sound effects- "Speaking" 'Thinking' ^Flashback^ ~*Change of scene/time*~ =Lyrics= (My notes)  
  
It's Not Fair  
  
Chapter Eleven: Day One: Asked and Preparations  
  
Syaoran's Point of View  
  
I just got the call from Daidouji. So, now I can ask her at any time and not make a complete and utter fool of myself. It's 3:00 p.m. right now, and Sakura usually eats dinner with us at 6:00 p.m. I guess I could call her and ask her out to dinner? Maybe that would work, but I can't make it too obvious. Ah well, she probably won't even notice. Today is Monday, so I have 6 days, including today, to make her fall in love with me. This could be a lot harder than I thought. My phone rings.  
  
"Moshi, moshi Li speaking," I say picking up the phone.  
  
"Hello Syaoran! What's up?" A cheerful voice said to me over the phone. It was Sakura. Perfect, I could ask her now.  
  
"Nothing really, I just wanted to ask you something though," I started.  
  
"Oh honto? Ask away," she said.  
  
"Well. erm. I was wondering that maybe. you and me. could um. go out for dinner tonight?" I stuttered out finally. What's wrong with me? I'm supposed to be so smooth with all girls. The only girl I ever felt this way with was with Jessica, because I loved her. But then, why am I feeling this for Sakura now? I couldn't possibly be falling in love with her could I? (Yup!)  
  
"Hoe? A like a, ano date?" She asked me. Boy, this sure was making it a lot harder.  
  
"Um. hai," I replied back to her.  
  
"Uh, sure what time?" She asked nervously, but she sounded at least a little happy. So that was a good sign.  
  
"How about I pick you up at around, let's say 6:00 p.m.?" I suggested.  
  
"Sure! Um I have to go okay Syao-kun. I'll see you at six, ja ne!" She said quickly as she hung up the phone.  
  
So I have one part of it done. Now I just need to kiss her tonight and ask her if she wants to go to the movies with me, and then go out with me regularly. Then, I'll make her fall in love with me by the two of us going on a jet to Italy. Then she'll hopefully respond, and then, Jessica will pay dearly. All will be well.  
  
Sakura's Point of View  
  
I just hung up the phone. Syaoran Li, the guy I liked, and possibly even more than that, asked me out on a date!  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! Tomoyo-chan!" I yelled jumping off of my bed and running over to her.  
  
"Hai Sakura-chan? What is it?" Tomoyo asked smiling.  
  
"He asked me out! Tonight! Six! Crap! What am I going to wear?" I cried again as I ran towards my room.  
  
'Damn, he sure doesn't waste any time,' Tomoyo thought to herself.  
  
"Oh Sakura-chan! This is your first date in the longest time! I have to dress you up! Please say yes Sakura-chan! Please?" Tomoyo pleaded giving me the look that read: 'you know you love me and would never deny anything for me dear cousin Sakura'. I sighed.  
  
"Okay, just nothing too tight!" I said. I swear she'll kill me one day with how tight the clothes she makes for me are.  
  
"Oh fine," Tomoyo said grumpily.  
  
~*5:55 p.m.*~  
  
"Tomoyo. This is tight and revealing!" I cried at my best friend and cousin.  
  
"No it's not. It's just enough to make him drool," Tomoyo said putting lip-gloss on my lips. I was wearing a tight denim mini-skirt that faded and had tattered dark pink trimmings. The top was really low cut and was black, along with my name written in Japanese in different shades of pink on it. My nails we French manicured with a light pink a rime stone on each nail. I was wearing light brown eye shadow with light pink lip-gloss and my hair was in a French twist. My toenails were painted pink with glittery strapped up black sandals.  
  
"It is!" I cried in desperation.  
  
"It isn't. Here is your purse; you have your make up, your phone, you wallet, a hairbrush and your cards in here. Nothing to worry about. Just be calm, and try not to blush," Tomoyo said to me as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it. Put a little bit more hairspray on and then come down," Tomoyo said as she went down stairs. Why couldn't I just wear a nice top and jeans? I picked up the hairspray and did as I was told.  
  
Tomoyo's Point of View  
  
I ran downstairs. Man, he's on time on the dot. It's exactly 6:00.  
  
"You sure don't waste any time Li-kun. Come on in. She'll be down in a few," I said to him. He was dressed in dark black baggy jeans and a green button up t-shirt, with a muscle top underneath. Not bad.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, is it him?" Sakura asked coming down the stairs.  
  
"Hai," I said to her as I turned to her. I glanced at Li. His mouth is slightly open and his eyes are wide. I nudge him and his eyes go back to their normal size and clamps his moth shut as a dark blush creeps on his cheeks.  
  
"S-should we get going?" Li asks her.  
  
"Sure! Bye Tomoyo-chan," Sakura says to me taking his extended hand as she walks out of the door.  
  
Third Person Point of View  
  
"So where are we going?" Sakura asked Syaoran as he began to drive.  
  
"Just wait and see," Syaoran said smiling at her.  
  
TBC  
  
Thank-you to:  
  
lilyflower Anavi SEXY VIXEN Blue Heaven Kan-chan sK Cherry :-P  
  
If your name isn't here, then that means that I didn't get your review yet! If you want me to e-mail you when I update, put it CLEARLY in your reviews and I will. Also, please tell me which one(s) you want me to e-mail you about ok? Thanks and ja ne! 


	12. Day Two: The Date And Shopping

Readers: Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Please tell me what I put everyone's jobs as. I need to put that! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and enjoyed the last one. I'm really sorry if this chapter is short. Please don't mind and still review!! But anyways, on with the chapter!  
  
Thank-You s: cOnFuSeD, SEXY VIXEN, Ash Night, Anavi, Blue Heaven, sK, and sK Cherry :-P! Also, to all of the people with no names when they review! If I didn't put your name, that means I didn't get it! Sorry!  
  
Summary: Syaoran was in love. He was engaged. He comes home early one day only to see his fiancée and his best friend in the bedroom. He wants to beat the crap out of him, but he controls himself. Now, he wants revenge. Jessica, (his girlfriend), comes crawling back. So. He wants to do the exact same thing. He meets Sakura. The perfect target to use as revenge. But what happens when he accidentally falls for her?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that. So please do not sue me. Just in case, I didn't steal this plot from anyone. I got the idea from one of my favorite songs. By the way, I do not own any lyrics I might use in this fic.  
  
Key:  
  
-Sound effects-  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking' ^Flashback^ ~*Change of scene/time*~ =Lyrics= (My notes)  
  
It's Not Fair  
  
Chapter Twelve: Day Two: The Date & Shopping  
  
Sakura's Point of View  
  
I felt light filtering through the windows and into my room, waking me up. I smiled remembering what had occurred the previous night. It was so perfect.  
  
^Flashback^  
  
We had just stepped into Syaoran's car. I had no idea where we could possible be going. So I asked him.  
  
"So where are we going?" I asked him as he pulled off of the driveway and began to drive. He gave me a smile.  
  
"Just wait and see," was his only response. Well, at first I thought he was smiling. It suited him well. But he kept that look on the whole ride to wherever we going, then I realized something. It wasn't a smile, it was a smirk! What could this guy possibly be planning? When we finally came to a stop he decided to blindfold me.  
  
"Okay, this isn't funny. Come on, tell me where we are," I said to him. He was getting me kind of freaked out. What was he planning?  
  
"Do you trust me?" He whispered huskily in my ear. I was too tongue- tied to speak, so I just nodded. I let him lead me to some place, and then he told me we were reaching steps. By the time a half hour had passed in a comfortable silence, he took off the blindfold.  
  
"Where are we?" I asked bewildered. I had no idea where we were. That would be the least bit frightening wouldn't it?  
  
"We," he began, paused, and then smirked once more, "are in Italy."  
  
Now this was one hell of a shock. I was sure my eyeballs must have been the size of saucers. "Italy?" I asked him shocked.  
  
"Yup. Now what are you going to have for dinner," he asked me as he sat me down at a table. We were on the roof of some high building. You could see the whole city from here. It was so beautiful. I smiled happily. I then heard a violin playing.  
  
"We can dance after dinner if you want," he said smiling this time.  
  
"Okay," I said happily. We both ordered and soon were finished eating. He took my hand afterwards and led me onto the dance floor. We must have dance for hours because the next time he glance at his watch it was all ready 9:00.  
  
"Hey. It's time for us to start heading back to Hong Kong before Daidouji gets worried and kills me," he said with amusement.  
  
"That would be pretty funny though," I said and laughed at the thought as we got back in the jet. We talked about each other's lives all the way home. Before I knew it, we were standing outside of my apartment door. Oh my gosh, how badly I wanted to his him. He was the perfect guy. I wanted to be with him so badly. He stood there fidgety as he held my hands in his own. That's when I had enough. I let go of his hands and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He soon followed the action by placing his arms around my waist and kissing me back and holding me tightly against his body. Soon we broke apart from lack of air. I gave him a small smile and said that I would see him tomorrow as I went inside. Tomoyo was sitting on the couch waiting for me as I freely told her all the details. We both went to bed that night in high spirits as I dreamed about a certain amber- eyed man.  
  
^End of Flashback^  
  
I wonder what he's doing right now? I got out of bed and headed for the shower. I got dressed in a white tank top and navy blue jeans. My hair was done up with chopsticks, with a few hairs framing my face.  
  
"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan," I greeted my friend as she made breakfast.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura-chan. Do you have anything planned for today?" Tomoyo asked me as we both sat down to eat. I shook my head.  
  
"Nope. Not yet. What about you?" I asked her as I stuffed some pancake in my mouth.  
  
"Nope, nothing. You want to go shopping with the guys today?" Tomoyo asked drinking her juice.  
  
"Sure. We'll call them up? I'm finished so I guess I can do it," I said a little too eagerly. I just wanted to hear his voice so bad. And sadly enough, Tomoyo noticed it.  
  
"Aren't we a little too happy to call Eriol? Or could it be Li-kun you would prefer to talk to?" Tomoyo asked slyly. I could feel the heat rising to my face. Kami, I wish I hadn't made fun of Tomoyo all those years. I just ignored her comment and called them. Thank goodness Eriol picked up.  
  
"Moshi moshi. Eriol Hiiragizawa speaking," he said over the phone.  
  
"Hello Eriol-kun. Do you and Syaoran want to some shopping with Tomoyo and me today around one?" I asked him.  
  
"Sure. I don't think he would mind me answering for him. We'll be at your place at 12:55 okay Sakura-chan?" he asked me.  
  
"Kay, see you then," I said as we hung up the phone.  
  
"I'm guessing they're coming?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yup!" I said back happily as I skipped to my room. I wonder how we'll react when we see each other today. Are we going to be couple from now on? I wonder if he's going to ignore me and be all cold. I lay down on my bed as I flipped through a magazine as these thoughts surged through my brain. We had all decided to take a week off of work so we could spend some more time together, so none of us had to go to work. (I just realized that I wasn't doing things according to their jobs, so I just put that ok? And can you remind me what I put as their jobs again please? Thanks!)  
  
Syaoran's Point of View  
  
"Hey Syaoran, we're going to the mall with the girls at one," Eriol said coming into the kitchen when he hung up the phone.  
  
"Really? Who said I was going?" I asked him.  
  
"Sakura," he said back plainly. I felt my face heat up at the thought of last night. I had a feeling he knew what happened, even though I didn't breathe a word to him. And if I didn't tell him, Daidouji definitely will. I want to kiss her again so badly. She tasted like chocolates and vanilla. But I had to think all night about how things were going to work. So I've figured something out, I like the girl. She's really sweet and everything, so I think I'll just tell Jessica I'm dumping her for Sakura. It's not as bad as I wanted it, but I want to stay with Sakura. But anyways, Jessica will get all pissed. Nothing big. I don't know why I decided to move up Italy, but tonight, we'll watch a movie on the couch or something and then tomorrow I'll tell her I love her. Things will go perfectly. I hit the showers and got dressed. When I went to the front door I saw Eriol as all ready waiting for me to come. We got out of our apartment, and went to the girl's place. The moment Sakura answered the door, I knew I was blushing. She looked so beautiful, even if she was wearing basic clothing.  
  
"We'll wait for the ladies outside," Eriol said. Sakura laughed at him and shut the door shaking her head.  
  
"I need to talk to you," Eriol said to me. He has made me call him Eriol from now on or I would die from torment.  
  
"Sure, what about?" I asked him casually.  
  
"All right Syaoran. Sakura is like my little sister, and I promise you, if you do anything to hurt her, her brother and myself will hurt you more than you can imagine," Eriol said to me. I was about to say something to him about never hurting Sakura, but Sakura and Tomoyo came out the door. Eriol walked with Tomoyo as the spoke, while Sakura and I were walking in silence. I decided to hold her hand, and I knew I was going red, but I did it anyways. She turned to me and smiled and held my hand squeezing it slightly for a second and began smiling. Reluctantly, the moment we got there, she let go of my hand and dashed towards so many stores! It was crazy! But soon enough we stopped to eat lunch. I decided that I would feed her and she would do the same thing for me. But, I decided to trick her, and whenever she was going to bite I pulled it away from her. Of course, Tomoyo and Eriol were making fun of us like mad, but I didn't really care all that much. I was having fun. When we got home, we were all so beat, we all went directly to sleep and agreed to meet up the next day.  
  
TBC 


	13. Day Three: I Love You

Readers: Hey guys! Thank-you to all of the people that have reviewed! It means a lot. For the last chapter, you might not even have had a chance to review. I'm trying to concentrate on this one so it will be done. There's a maximum of seven chapters left, so I hope you all like this chapter! Sorry if it's short, but it has a purpose! Enjoy!  
  
Summary: Syaoran was in love. He was engaged. He comes home early one day only to see his fiancée and his best friend in the bedroom. He wants to beat the crap out of him, but he controls himself. Now, he wants revenge. Jessica, (his girlfriend), comes crawling back. So. He wants to do the exact same thing. He meets Sakura. The perfect target to use as revenge. But what happens when he accidentally falls for her?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that. So please do not sue me. Just in case, I didn't steal this plot from anyone. I got the idea from one of my favorite songs. By the way, I do not own any lyrics I might use in this fic.  
  
Key:  
  
-Sound effects-  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking' ^Flashback^ ~*Change of scene/time*~ =Lyrics= (My notes)  
  
It's Not Fair  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Day Three: I Love You  
  
Sakura's Point of View  
  
It was 6:00 p.m. and Syaoran said he wanted me to meet him at his apartment and we would be eating dinner and watching a movie. That was so sweet! But something I feared was if he cooked. I've never tasted his cooking, so I'm not too sure. If anything, I'll just put on a smile and go through it. I arrived at his place. I was wearing a purple tank top and a white mini skirt. I wore a black and white Adidas jacket with that along with a pair of Nikes. I knocked on the door and he invited me in.  
  
"Hey," I said to him as I stepped in. I turned around to lock the door, and the next thing I knew I had my back against the now closed door with Syaoran on top of me kissing me. Of course I had no problem with this, it just came as a shock. Soon we broke apart from lack of air and he smiled one of his rare smiles at me.  
  
"Hey," he said to me as he gave a me a quick peck on the lips. I just smiled and shook my head at his actions. I saw he had the table set for two and some food was set out.  
  
"Did you make this?" I asked him.  
  
"Yeah. And I think I've done the best thing in my life. I got Eriol to leave and Daidouji-san isn't here either," he said coming up from behind me and kissing my neck. He was so much more different-not that I minded this either. I felt so safe when I was with him. All last night, I was trying to figure something out, and I knew my answer, I knew I loved him.  
  
Syaoran's Point of View  
  
I just loved to kiss her. I was waiting in front of my door waiting for her to come so I could. now I knew I was more than infatuated with her, I knew my feeling for her went beyond liking, I just hope to Kami I haven't actually fallen for this emerald-eyed beauty. I sat us down at the table. We ate and spoke about normal things. Like what movies were good, what songs we liked and the types of messages that were sent out, when something struck Sakura.  
  
"Oh my god! Syaoran did you check the place?" Sakura asked as she hurriedly wiped her mouth on her napkin and got up and began to search the place.  
  
"Why?" I asked standing there.  
  
"Tomoyo would never allow me to come here without a camera on me, and I checked to make sure, but she has her ways Syao-kun. That woman is evil," Sakura said frantically. Now, if you had told me that I would have to check my apartment because some blue haired freak and evil camera wielding woman was videotaping my girlfriend and me on our date, I would have called you insane. But considering the situation I was in, I decided to help her because I knew she was right.  
  
~*Where E+T Are*~  
  
"I told you I shouldn't have let her off so easily!" Tomoyo exclaimed stuffing popcorn in her mouth. She lay in her bed, curled up in the covers with Eriol watching the date. (Not like that you perverted people!)  
  
"Calm down honey. Well, I don't think they would find it where I put it," Eriol said triumphantly.  
  
"Sakura is very observant, she's been forced to do that over the years!" Tomoyo said as she stuffed more popcorn in her mouth.  
  
~*Back to S+S*~  
  
"Syaoran, where did you get that shirt from? I've never seen it before," Sakura asked me suspiciously mentioning the green top I was wearing.  
  
"Eriol lent it to me," I said each word slowing down. I quickly unbuttoned the shirt and smirked. I put into a pot and covered the lid. I could've sworn I head some woman screech 'I'll kill you Eriol' from floors below. But those could have just been my hopes.  
  
"Um. Syaoran, not that I mind or anything, but maybe you should get another shirt?" Sakura suggested. I realized I wasn't wearing anything underneath that and went to my room and shoved on a white t-shirt.  
  
"You want to watch the movie now?" I asked. We were watching Signs. I was lying across the couch while Sakura was lying in front of me. I kept on kissing her neck and holding her close to me.  
  
"Come on, I'm trying to watch the movie," she said to me laughing. So, I turned off the television, making her laugh even more as she kissed me back. Soon, she ended up on top of me and she laid her head on my chest as I stroked her hair. We were now settled in a comfortable silence.  
  
"Sakura," I whispered to her.  
  
"Hmm?" she answered in return. It seemed like such a peaceful moment, and this moment seemed like the perfect time to tell her too.  
  
"I know that I've only known you for a little while, and we've barely even dated, but I feel as though I'm falling in love with you," I whispered in her ear. I felt her tense up for a second. She lifted her head and looked me in the eyes, with shock written all over her face.  
  
Dear Lord.  
  
I have made a huge mistake.  
  
TBC 


	14. Night Three and Day Four

Readers: Hey guys! Thank-you to all of you that reviewed the last chapter! I hoed you enjoyed them! Sorry this is so short, but I want to write at lest two to three chapters a week, so here's one. I'll probably write the other one or two over the weekend or Friday.  
  
Thank-you s: Dark Heart, Kan-chan, Blue Heaven, Someone Unknown You Don't Know, sK, Yuen, lil-cherrie-blossym, KawaiiLilyBlossom, and Ash Night! If your name isn't here, it means that I didn't get it.  
  
Summary: Syaoran was in love. He was engaged. He comes home early one day only to see his fiancée and his best friend in the bedroom. He wants to beat the crap out of him, but he controls himself. Now, he wants revenge. Jessica, (his girlfriend), comes crawling back. So. He wants to do the exact same thing. He meets Sakura. The perfect target to use as revenge. But what happens when he accidentally falls for her?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that. So please do not sue me. Just in case, I didn't steal this plot from anyone. I got the idea from one of my favorite songs. By the way, I do not own any lyrics I might use in this fic.  
  
Key:  
  
-Sound effects-  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking' ^Flashback^ ~*Change of scene/time*~ =Lyrics= (My notes)  
  
It's Not Fair  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Night 3 & Day 4  
  
  
  
  
  
By: SweetBabyGurl  
  
  
  
Sakura's Point of View  
  
Oh. My. God. Did he just say what I think he just said?  
  
"N-nani?" I asked him. I didn't even realize I was speaking in Japanese. Thank goodness he knew the language.  
  
"I said. I said I love you," he whispered. Now I'm sure I heard him right. I smiled, but he didn't see it because of the fact that he wasn't even looking at me.  
  
"I love you too," I said back to him. He looked up with a huge smile on his face. He kissed me passionately as soon as I finished saying it.  
  
"You want to spend the night? You never know what Eriol and Tomoyo could be doing," he said to me smirking. I giggled at his remark and nodded my head as I yawned. The next thing I knew I was being lifted up and put onto a soft warm bed in a green room. I smiled. I saw him getting a pillow and a few blankets. When he was about to leave, I grabbed him by his sleeve.  
  
"There's a storm coming. Stay with me. Please?" I asked him he smiled and put the pillows and blankets back and got into bed with me. He came close behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I turned around to face him and snuggled into his chest and I hugged him throughout the night.  
  
~*The Next Morning*~  
  
Syaoran's Point of View  
  
I awoke to feeling of the sunlight on my face and something wrapped around me. My eyes shot open at that moment when I saw someone with auburn hair hugging me tightly. I then remembered everything that happened last night. (NOT LIKE THAT!) I smiled at the thought as Sakura lifted her head to look up at me with two cheerful sleepy eyes.  
  
"Good morning Ying Fa," I said to her smiling down at her.  
  
"Morning," she said hugging me tight for a second, then letting go. I didn't let go though. She smiled that brilliant smile of hers.  
  
"Come on. We better get ready to meet those two," I said to her smiling.  
  
"Sure. I'll just use the washroom for a sec. I'll shower at home," she said trying to get away, but held on tight. She giggled and tickled me to get out of my grasp. She also beat me to the bathroom. She can run fast.  
  
Once she was finished, I was already dressed and ran a comb through my hair. We went back to her apartment hand and hand and when Sakura walked in, we saw Eriol on the couch hiding behind a pillow while Tomoyo was yelling at him.  
  
"This is all your fault Hiiragizawa Eriol! If you were only to be less suspicious, then I would have been able to see it! Capturing Sakura- chan and Li-kun confessing! How could you have let me miss that?" Tomoyo screeched.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked as she walked in.  
  
"Uh. hello Sakura-chan! Where were you all last night?" Tomoyo asked her.  
  
"I was at Eriol-kun and Syaoran's place. We thought you guys might want some "alone time"," Sakura said smirking as the two blushed.  
  
"NO!" They both yelled out. Sakura and I laughed hysterically. I don't really know how it happened, but the next thing I knew Eriol and I were on their doorstep and Sakura and Tomoyo were inside squealing, obviously, Sakura had told Tomoyo what happened. Then, I saw Eriol just standing there smirking. so I decided to strangle him. I, of course, was smiling evilly the whole time. I was going to get my revenge. in more way than one.  
  
TBC  
  
*Note* If you want me to e-mail you when I update any of my stories. please leave your e-mail for me ok? Thanks! Ja ne! 


	15. Day Four: Revenge Accomplished, Perfect ...

Readers: Hey guys, thank-you to all of the people who reviewed the last chapter! It means so much. This chapter will be really short, but I need to keep the idea I have in order for effect okay? But anyways. This story is coming to a close. probably a max. Of 7 chapters left, and no sequel! I hope you've enjoyed this fic!  
  
Thank-you s: babygirlgirl, Alli, KuTiExAzNxAnGeL, lil-cherrie-blossym, ^_~, Blue Heaven, Ash Night and KristiexxNguyen!! If your name isn't there, that means I haven't gotten your review! Sorry!  
  
Summary: Syaoran was in love. He was engaged. He comes home early one day only to see his fiancée and his best friend in the bedroom. He wants to beat the crap out of him, but he controls himself. Now, he wants revenge. Jessica, (his girlfriend), comes crawling back. So. He wants to do the exact same thing. He meets Sakura. The perfect target to use as revenge. But what happens when he accidentally falls for her?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that. So please do not sue me. Just in case, I didn't steal this plot from anyone. I got the idea from one of my favorite songs. By the way, I do not own any lyrics I might use in this fic.  
  
Key:  
  
-Sound effects-  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking' ^Flashback^ ~*Change of scene/time*~ =Lyrics= (My notes)  
  
It's Not Fair  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Day 4: Revenge Accomplished, Perfect Love Lost  
  
"You want to get lunch?" Syaoran asked Sakura as they held hands walking in the mall.  
  
"Sure. Where do you want to eat?" She asked him in response.  
  
"How about a restaurant?" He asked her.  
  
"Let's just stick with the food court okay?" Sakura said sheepishly.  
  
"Okay," Syaoran said as he held her hand and walked towards to where they would be getting their food. Once they had gotten their food they sat down eating and talking.  
  
"I love you so much," He said to her kissing her.  
  
"I love you too," Sakura said.  
  
"I love you more," Syaoran said.  
  
~*In Another Part of the Food Court*~  
  
"Aw, what a cute couple. The guy looks familiar though," someone said to himself or herself as they approached the couple.  
  
"No, it couldn't be, he would never cheat on me," she tried to convince herself.  
  
"I love you more," Syaoran said to a girl with auburn hair and green eyes. He leaned in and kissed her.  
  
"YOU JERK!" Jessica screamed at the top of her lungs. The whole place got their attention. She picked up the coke and splashed it in his face.  
  
"What the hell?" Sakura asked out loud as she stood up. "Who are you?"  
  
'Oh god no,' Syaoran thought to himself.  
  
"I'm Jessica. Syaoran Li's now EX girlfriend," she said with a smirk and disbelieving look while tapping her foot.  
  
"Excuse me? I. Am. His. Girlfriend," Sakura said enunciating every word.  
  
"When did you start to go out with the illiterate idiot?" Jessica asked rather impatiently.  
  
"About a week or so ago he said he was single," she said back.  
  
"Well my girl. We both got played," Jessica said.  
  
"How could you have done this to me? You said to you loved me! I hate you!" Sakura screamed as she grabbed her purse and ran into the rain. She grabbed a taxi and went home.  
  
"That makes two of us," Jessica said slowly walking away as tears streamed down her cheeks, still smirking.  
  
"Yeah. Make it three. Perfect revenge accomplished, and my perfect love lost," Syaoran said to himself as he cried, his head in his hands.  
  
TBC 


	16. Reaction

Readers: Hey guys, thank-you to all of the people who reviewed the last chapter! It means so much. Yet another short chapter. Don't worry; I will have them together in the end! No worries!  
  
Special Thanks to SS Cherry Blossom II for being the 100th reviewer!  
  
Still Thank-you s to: KuTiExAzNxAnGeL, Videl, KristiexxNguyen, SS Cherry Blossom II, Blue Heaven, sK and Ash Night for reviewing the last chapter!  
  
Thank you to people who reviewed the other chapters too, but I can't go back and put all of those there too so I'm really sorry!  
  
If your name isn't there, that means I haven't gotten your review! Sorry!  
  
Summary: Syaoran was in love. He was engaged. He comes home early one day only to see his fiancée and his best friend in the bedroom. He wants to beat the crap out of him, but he controls himself. Now, he wants revenge. Jessica, (his girlfriend), comes crawling back. So. He wants to do the exact same thing. He meets Sakura. The perfect target to use as revenge. But what happens when he accidentally falls for her?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that. So please do not sue me. Just in case, I didn't steal this plot from anyone. I got the idea from one of my favorite songs. By the way, I do not own any lyrics I might use in this fic.  
  
Key:  
  
-Sound effects-  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking' ^Flashback^ ~*Change of scene/time*~ =Lyrics= (My notes)  
  
It's Not Fair  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Reaction  
  
  
  
Sakura's Point of View  
  
It just had begun to rain as I ran outside. I quickly yelled for a taxi and gave them my address. I dried all of my tears and regained my composure. If Tomoyo or anyone else saw me like this, they would know something is wrong. I arrived at the apartment building, paid the man and went towards the building. I made a mad dash for the door and shoved my key in as I yanked the door open and slammed it shut. I was pretty sure Tomoyo wasn't home. She was supposed to be out with Eriol.  
  
"Sakura-chan? Is everything okay?" Tomoyo asked as she appeared in front of me worriedly. Now I knew I looked like crap. I took a quick glance in the mirror. I was soaking wet although I ran from the taxi and my eyes were really red. My hair was a mess, and like I said before. overall, I looked like crap.  
  
"Not now Tomoyo-chan. I need a shower," I said to her. It was the truth. I planned to come home and bolt to the shower. I could cry and relax in there.  
  
"All right," Tomoyo said only getting more worried by the second. I grabbed my robe from my room and proceeded towards the bathroom, where I cried until I could cry no more.  
  
Tomoyo's Point of View  
  
"Is she all right Tomoyo?" Eriol asked me worriedly as I came back in the kitchen after having a short chat with Sakura.  
  
"No," I answered him as I sighed and sat down.  
  
"What do you mean no?" Eriol asked again. He cared for Sakura like a brother would to a sister. I knew that for a fact, so he had every right to know.  
  
"When I went to see what happened, her eyes and face were red, obviously from crying. Her hair was messed up, probably from emotional distress. Then she was soaking wet, if she were to come home with Syaoran, she wouldn't have been wet, so she obviously didn't," I said sipping my coffee.  
  
"Hmm, I think I should leave. Sakura will probably be coming out of the shower soon and you'll need to talk. Make her some coffee and cake. Love you," Eriol said as he kissed my forehead and walked out as I smiled sadly. Why did things always have to go so wrong for my friend?  
  
Soon enough, Sakura came out of the shower. Her eyes and nose were extremely red, but other than that, she looked pretty well off.  
  
"He's a player," she said as she came into the kitchen and drank some of the coffee that was on he table before starting on the cake. We always did this when the other was depressed.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked her sipping my own coffee.  
  
"We were just sitting down for lunch when some girl came up to us. She threw coke all over him and asked a few questions. It turns out that he was going out with her too," Sakura said as she began to sob again. I almost choked on my coffee and hugged her as she cried on my shoulder.  
  
"Sakura, I'm so sorry for always trying to get you into relationships! I'm so sorry Sakura-chan. You just go to sleep and I'll put all the dishes away okay?" I said to her while still hugging her. She nodded and went to her room. I washed all the dished and I must have had at least 5 cups of coffee, along with 20 ideas of how to kill him. Once I was finished and was cleaning the coffee maker, a knock was at my door. I was expecting it to be Eriol, but unfortunately for the idiot at the door, it wasn't.  
  
"Is Sakura home?" he asked me. I noted to myself his eyes were red. I just slammed the door in his face. The nerve of him.  
  
TBC 


	17. The Truth

Readers: Hey guys, thank-you to all of the people who reviewed the last chapter! It means a lot! Sorry if the last chapter was sad as a few of said in the reviews! I don't know if you consider this ending a cliffhanger, but let me know. The next chapter will probably be the last. or there will be two or three more, followed by the epilogue okay! On with the thank-you s!  
  
Thank-you s to: Di, Kan-chan, SSCherry Blossom II, :D, cherrixwolf, Sheryl V, lil sweet pie, s.c.a.r.l.e.t, Ash Night, Blue Heaven, Moonbeam020290, sK, Dark Heart, Denize Rubio, KuTiExAzNxAnGeL, Yuen, KrisitexxNguyen and Alli!  
  
If your name isn't there, that means I haven't gotten your review! Sorry!  
  
Summary: Syaoran was in love. He was engaged. He comes home early one day only to see his fiancée and his best friend in the bedroom. He wants to beat the crap out of him, but he controls himself. Now, he wants revenge. Jessica, (his girlfriend), comes crawling back. So. He wants to do the exact same thing. He meets Sakura. The perfect target to use as revenge. But what happens when he accidentally falls for her?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that. So please do not sue me. Just in case, I didn't steal this plot from anyone. I got the idea from one of my favorite songs. By the way, I do not own any lyrics I might use in this fic.  
  
Key:  
  
-Sound effects-  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking' ^Flashback^ ~*Change of scene/time*~ (My notes)  
  
=In the last chapter=  
  
Tomoyo's Point of View  
  
"Is Sakura home?" he asked me. I noted to myself his eyes were red. I just slammed the door in his face. The nerve of him.  
  
It's Not Fair  
  
Chapter Seventeen: The Truth  
  
  
  
Normal Point of View  
  
"Come on Daidouji! Give me a chance!" Syaoran screamed on the other side of the door as he banged on it quite harshly. Tomoyo whipped open the door as she moved aside slightly. He came in with his head lowered.  
  
"Sit," she ordered him with a harsh tone as she glared at him. He obeyed. "Speak."  
  
"I want to know where Sakura is, I should explain to her first," he said in response.  
  
"No you do not and should not. Now you need to tell me your explanation unless you just came here to beg forgiveness. If that's the case get out," Tomoyo said once more. She heard him sigh.  
  
"Well, I do have an explanation, and I have a feeling you're going to torture me unless I tell you so I might as well," Syaoran said as he took a breath. In truth, he was actually quite frightened of Tomoyo. He had never seen her so mad.  
  
"Well then, you know me well enough," she said leaned back in the sofa.  
  
"It started out about two or three weeks ago. My ex fiancée, Jessica, and my best friend were in the bedroom to make it short and not go into details," he started off.  
  
"Didn't you tell Meiling and the rest of us that you had dumped her?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yes, but that wasn't true. I lied. But anyway, I took her back and wanted revenge. I was in the mall when I bumped into you three and was looking for an apartment anyway, so I was telling half of the truth. I saw Sakura and knew that I could." He trailed off. Tomoyo went wide eyed.  
  
"YOU WERE GOING TO USE HER? SCRATCH GOING TO! MY MISTAKE YOU ALL READY DID!" Tomoyo hissed in a loud whisper. "How could you have done that to her?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Listen to me will you? I didn't know what Sakura was like. I just though she was hot so she would be perfect! I didn't plan to fall in love with her in the process!" Syaoran said back.  
  
"Keep it down, she's asleep," Tomoyo answered. "And this is your fault. For having the bad intentions in the first place. God, I can't believe you would ever want to screw around with someone's emotions like that? What type of person are you?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I can't believe it either. Sakura has changed me so much, and I can't lose her. I love her," Syaoran whispered as the two hung their heads not knowing what to do.  
  
"If you loved me then why did you do this to me?" Sakura asked from the doorway. Their heads shot up and Syaoran rushed over to her.  
  
"Sakura please. Understand," Syaoran pleaded her as he held her hand in his.  
  
"I do understand Syaoran. I really do," Sakura began as a smile appeared on his face.  
  
"WHAT?" Tomoyo screeched bewildered.  
  
"I understand you used me to get revenge on your ex, I understand that you wanted to toy with my emotions, I understand that you wanted to hurt us both. Like killing two birds with one stone right? Now get out," Sakura said coldly. His eyes became shocked and upset by his words.  
  
"Sakura, please! I-" Syaoran began.  
  
"GET OUT!" Sakura yelled at him pointing towards the door. Syaoran let the tears he was holding in fall, as did she. Little did they know, this might be their last chance as he approached the door and went into the elevator. He was gone from her view. and might stay that way.  
  
TBC 


	18. Final Goodbye

Readers: Hey guys, thank-you to all of the people who reviewed the last chapter! It means a lot! Well, considering the site isn't working at my house, I'm writing up chapter eighteen now! I hope you all like it. There will probably be one more chapter, or the epilogue next I'll have to ok? On with the fic!  
  
Summary: Syaoran was in love. He was engaged. He comes home early one day only to see his fiancée and his best friend in the bedroom. He wants to beat the crap out of him, but he controls himself. Now, he wants revenge. Jessica, (his girlfriend), comes crawling back. So. He wants to do the exact same thing. He meets Sakura. The perfect target to use as revenge. But what happens when he accidentally falls for her?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that. So please do not sue me. Just in case, I didn't steal this plot from anyone. I got the idea from one of my favorite songs. By the way, I do not own any lyrics I might use in this fic.  
  
Key:  
  
-Sound effects-  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking' ^Flashback^ ~*Change of scene/time*~ (My notes)  
  
  
  
It's Not Fair  
  
Chapter Eighteen: Final Goodbye  
  
"I love him so much Tomoyo! Why can't I stop this feeling I have for him?" Sakura said as she collapsed on her knees crying.  
  
"Sakura, it's not your fault. I know it's not fair. I really do. But if you love him, then let him think. You should think too. And if you feel as though you need to leave him. me and Eriol will be right there supporting you okay?" Tomoyo answered as hugged her best friend.  
  
"Okay. I guess you're right. I think I'm going to go sleep now okay? I need to think. You can tell Eriol what happened if you like," Sakura said as she got up and walked to her room.  
  
"Why did you do this to me Syaoran?" Sakura asked herself as she lay in her bed, silent tears falling down her already stained cheeks.  
  
~*~ "Eriol, I should tell you what happened," Tomoyo said over the phone as she began to re-tell the story.  
  
"Oh my god. Tomoyo you can't entirely blame the guy though. He didn't plan to fall for Sakura-chan. But that won't stop me from beating the crap out of him the next time I see him," Eriol replied.  
  
"I know. I want to make him feel what Sakura's feeling. But I'm pretty sure he already is," Tomoyo said as she let a tear fall for her friend.  
  
"Tomoyo, all of his things are gone," Eriol said hurriedly on the phone.  
  
"What?" Tomoyo asked shocked.  
  
"I was walking around and I made some tea and wanted to talk it over with him. But when I knocked, the door came open and there's nothing here. His clothes, all of his belongings. They're all gone!" Eriol said.  
  
"Oh my god. Sakura needs to know," Tomoyo said as she rushed to her friend's room.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm so sorry Sakura. I hope you'll be able to forgive me in time. I'll always love you," Syaoran said as he let his tears fall. He was on his way the airport.  
  
~*~  
  
-You've got mail- a voice said from her computer. She lifted her head and opened her eyes as she yawned and went towards the computer.  
  
Sender: Unknown  
  
Subject: Final Goodbye  
  
Sakura-  
  
This is my final goodbye to you. I'm so sorry for all of the pain that I've caused for you. I feel it. I'm probably already at the airport, waiting to board my plane to China. I can't stay here knowing that there you are, and I'll be able to see you, but not be able to touch you and speak to you. It's all too much for me Sakura. I hope in good time that you will be able to forgive me, and also forget me. I would never want to make you feel any resentment. I'll always love you Sakura, please never forget that. Goodbye my Ying Fa.  
  
Yours always,  
  
Li Syaoran  
  
"Oh my god," Sakura gasped as she finished reading the e-mail. "No," Sakura said again to herself as she pulled on jeans and a top. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and rushed out of the door pulling on her jacket.  
  
"Where are you going Sakura?" Sakura heard Tomoyo ask as she shoved on my shoes once she passed her.  
  
"I have to stop Syaoran from leaving, I love him too much," Sakura said with tears in her eyes. She ran down the stairs because the elevator was taking too long started up her car and sped off, leaving a stunned Tomoyo.  
  
"Please, please don't leave me," Sakura said as she arrived at the parking lot of the airport. Once she had parked and rushed inside, she heard the speakers.  
  
"Flight number 406 to China is now boarding. I repeat. Flight number 406 is now boarding to China," the voice said clearly. She scanned the whole area for him, but didn't see him. She pushed her hair back in frustration.  
  
"Why the hell does he have to be so hard to find?" Sakura asked herself.  
  
"Sakura?" a voice from behind her said. Her eyes lit up as she recognized it immediately as she slowly turned around. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I got your e-mail," she said quietly.  
  
"Yeah. I sent it a while ago," Syaoran said to her looking at the ground.  
  
"Please, don't leave Syaoran," Sakura asked him. He looked up with shock.  
  
"Why. You hate me don't you?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"No. I could never hate you. I love you," she said as she whispered the last part.  
  
"Then, can we be together?" he asked.  
  
"Do you love me?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Of course I love you," he answered.  
  
"I don't know Syaoran. You really hurt me. I'm not sure if I could deal with that pain again," Sakura answered.  
  
"Sakura, I'm so sorry, please. I love you and want to be with you," Syaoran answered.  
  
"This is the last call for flight number 406 to China. Last call," the voice over the PA system said again.  
  
"If you don't want to be with me, then this is goodbye Sakura. Goodbye," he said as he turned around.  
  
"Syaoran wait! I love you, and I know you love me. We can be together. Just stay with me. Don't leave me," Sakura said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I'll never leave you as long as you want me around," Syaoran said as he dropped his bags and hugged her. She smiled, with the tears still in her eyes and leaned in for a passionate kiss.  
  
T h e E n d !  
  
IT'S DONE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thank-you guys so much for all of your support with this fic! As soon as I put it up, I'll start up with the epilogue okay? I hope you enjoyed the fic! Ja ne! 


	19. Epilogue

Readers: Well, firstly I want to thank every one of you for reading this fic! It means so much to know that you've enjoyed the story. This is the epilogue, and there will be no sequel. Sorry, but every story I've finished so far has a sequel and I just want one to be done okay? Thank-you to all of you and to the people who reviewed every chapter especially. On with the epilogue!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that. So please do not sue me. Just in case, I didn't steal this plot from anyone. I got the idea from one of my favorite songs. By the way, I do not own any lyrics I might use in this fic.  
  
It's Not Fair  
  
Epilogue  
  
~*2 Years Later*~*  
  
Sakura and Syaoran walked home hand in hand as they approached the apartment of where they both now lived. When Eriol and Tomoyo had finally gotten married, Sakura and Syaoran moved in with each other, while Eriol and Tomoyo lived together. After the whole airport incident Eriol had punched him a few times and Tomoyo beat him with a frying pan as she recorded it all until he explained. All was forgiven and forgotten now.  
  
"Sakura, there's one more place I want to go actually," Syaoran said as he turned them away from the building.  
  
"Honto? Okay," Sakura said smiling.  
  
Syaoran lead her to a garden filled with cherry blossom trees and peonies, with a fountain and where many birds inhabited. It looked quite peaceful. There was a stone bench there where he made her sit, while he kneeled in front of her.  
  
"We've been through quite a few hardships throughout the past two to three years Sakura. And whenever we got through them, I felt my love for you grow as I could understand how much more I appreciated and loved you," Syaoran began. Sakura smiled at his heartfelt words.  
  
"I love you, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life," Syaoran said smiling as he took out a red velvet box from his pocket. Sakura's eyes widened in realization. "Will you marry me?"  
  
Sakura squealed in delight as she plunged forwards to him wrapping him in a hug and kissed him passionately.  
  
"Of course!" Sakura said as he kissed her again.  
  
~*3 Months Later*~  
  
"And do you Kinomoto Sakura take Li Syaoran to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked Sakura, who was dressed in an elegant white gown with a veil. (In courtesy of Tomoyo of course!)  
  
"I do," Sakura said smiling happily.  
  
"You may kiss the bride," the priest answered again as Syaoran leaned in and kissed her as he held her tightly to him.  
  
"I love you," Syaoran said as he kissed her on the lips again.  
  
"I love you too," Sakura whispered in his ear, along with something else. As soon as she was finished speaking, his head shot up, his eyes wide, with a slight pink tint on his cheeks, while Sakura giggled.  
  
"Okay everyone! The reception is cancelled! You can still go if you want, but my wife and I won't be there!" Syaoran shouted out so everyone could hear while he picked up Sakura and went into the awaiting limo.  
  
"You gaki! What do you plan to do with my sister?!" yelled an angry Touya shaking a fist at him, while Kaho held him back sweat dropping. Yukito just stood there inhaling cake.  
  
"The boy's got a dirty mind," Tomoyo said to her husband. "I wonder where he learned it from," she asked again turning an accusing look towards him.  
  
"I don't know. He was like that before he ever met me," Eriol replied.  
  
"Uh huh. I don't think so. Since the kids are over at my mom's, how about we go home and," Tomoyo began but didn't get to finish because the next thing she knew she was in the car on the way their home. Tomoyo laughed wildly at this.  
  
~* 1 Year Later*~  
  
"This is all your fault! I hate you! Get out! I never want to see you or touch you again! Never touch me again for that matter! The next time you want kids you get pregnant!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs while in the laboring room. Syaoran winced at his hand, which had probably been cut off from circulation, and his ears, because he was sure he was going to be deaf.  
  
"Okay. Come on Mrs. Li, just one more push," the doctor said to her as she did what he said as a crying noise filled the room, and two sighs of relief came from Sakura and Syaoran. "It's a healthy baby boy!"  
  
"Thank god it's over. I don't think I could have taken any more pain," Sakura said wiping her brow.  
  
"That makes two of us," Syaoran mumbled under his breath. Sakura shot him a glare.  
  
"Would you like to hold your son?" a nurse asked Sakura.  
  
"I think his extremely proud father wants to first," Sakura said smiling looking at Syaoran. He looked so anxious at his son. The nurse laughed and handed him the baby and walked off.  
  
"What are we going to name him?" Syaoran asked as he kissed the baby's cheek.  
  
"Xiao Hu," Sakura said smiling.  
  
"Ow!" Syaoran exclaimed.  
  
"What now?" Sakura asked.  
  
"He scratched me!"  
  
"Oh you're such a baby. Come to mommy Xiao Hu," Sakura said as she reached for her son. The baby opened one eye to see what was happening and then shut it immediately. Syaoran moved closer as he looked down at his family.  
  
"Sakura-chan! Let me see my godson!" Tomoyo said as she pounced in with her video camera. Sakura laughed and handed her Xiao Hu.  
  
"Green eyes and brown hair, a little bit of both," Eriol said smiling.  
  
"I still don't know why you had to be his godfather," Syaoran growled.  
  
"Because you promised that I could choose the god parents. And I wouldn't be surprised if a few years from now I found Eriol and Xiao Hu plotting against you," Sakura said as everyone burst into laughter. Everyone else came into to hold the newborn son, as did Tomoyo and Eriol's daughter, Ying Fa.  
  
~* 4 Years From Now*~  
  
"Xiao Hu! You're supposed to be helping me! Not plotting against me! But do you all really have to come up against me?" Screamed a soaking wet Syaoran as Eriol, Dennis, Takashi, Touya and Xiao Hu snickered with their water guns, while still dry.  
  
"Boys," Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling, Chiharu Kaho and Ying Fa said as they attacked them with water while they ran away screaming. Of course, the record button on the video camera, which was sitting on the porch steps, was getting it all.  
  
  
  
The years progressed and everyone lived happily. The past experiences were not spoken of again and even though the couples had their fights now and then, they were overcome these obstacles. Xiao Hu got married at the age of 23 to a girl named Rebecca, as the process continued again, making more lives happier than they were before. 


End file.
